¡Una Alocada Vida a los 14!
by Oneshenti
Summary: Spencer Wright y su primo Baruch Cohen tienen un deseo y solo un deseo. ¡No volverse a ver! Mas el destino no quiere que eso pase. Tendran que convivir por mas de 6 meses. ¿una tortura? oh... ¿Una oportunidad para hacer lazos? (Ectofeature UA)
1. Un prologo que no parece prologo

Ahora mismo… Spencer… no podía hacer nada, no podía mover ni un solo musculo, ni nada por el estilo, solo, se quedó un tanto perplejo… debía ser una broma. ¡Una broma! Por favor… dios… si de verdad eres bueno, el que está hablando con su madre por teléfono no es el… ¡Que no lo sea! No porque lo odie. No porque lo aborrezca, no porque no lo quiera, no por nada de eso. Solo… ¡no lo quiere en su casa!

-Está bien… ¡claro, aquí lo esperamos!- Dijo su madre con un tono feliz, para luego colgar.

-por favor no… por favor no…- Empezó a susurrar un millón de veces. Que no sea el, que no se él. Vio cómo su madre miraba el teléfono con una sonrisa, para darse la vuelta y encontrarse con él. Se quedaron viendo callados. Uno por que no sabía cómo dar esa noticia, y… pues el pobre de Spencer porque no quería escuchar una noticia que le iba a deshacer todo el día. ¡Todo el día! No la mitad, no un cuarto, nada, solo todo el día. Y eso es horrible. ¿Cuál es la noticia que no quiere escuchar? ¿Qué venga ese tipo que es arrogante, egocéntrico…? ¡Sí! Esa es la noticia que no quiere escuchar, y ahora mismo solo… reza con todas sus fuerzas el que ese tipo no venga. Que no venga… -¿q-quien era…?- pregunto con un nudo en la garganta y con una sonrisa fingida.

Su madre hecho una risilla juguetona, cubriéndose la boca para reír. Esa risa no…. -¿¡Pues quien más!? ¡Tú primo Baruch!- Dijo con una alegre sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Claro… que la sonrisa del pobre de Spencer solo era fingida… y más fingida… y mucho más fingida… Coloco una de sus manos en la pared vecina en donde hace unos momentos se ocultaba para poder escuchar la llamada. Oh dios… algo malo va a pasar… Lloverá granizo, caerá fuego del cielo. Pero algo muy, muy malo pasara. –El mismo me pidió venir… aunque parecía algo forzado por su madre…- Dijo, dando a entender… su primo tenía el mismo deseo que él.

No verse.

-Y-ya… ¿c-cuando vendrá?- Pregunto Spencer con un nudo en la garganta, la última vez que su primo vino… fue HORRIBLE. Rompió una de sus cámaras, la cámara de repuesto la tiro al retrete por mera travesura, lo tiro por las escaleras, casi le prende fuego a la casa, casi lo mata de un susto una noche, casi nunca lo dejaba dormir por estar tocando la guitarra, lo obligaba a hacer lo que él quisiera de una forma u otra… simplemente. HORRIBLE. Y no quería repetirlo, así que por obvias razones, ¡No quería verlo! Si, aceptaba saber algo de el de vez en cuando, como… su carrera, salud, algo… pero tenerlo encima casi una semana… es demasiado, y no está dispuesto a aguantarlo.

-¡Mañana!- Le contesto su madre con una sonrisa. Tenía que ser una broma… -Tengo que preparar las cosas para cuando llegue,- menciono, colocando su dedo índice en su barbilla en señal de estar pensando. Así se quedó por un breve segundo y luego regreso con su misma sonrisa –Ya sabes Spencer, el dormirá contigo como la última vez.- Menciono mientras que sus ojos se iluminaban quedamente. –La última vez que vino se veían tan tiernos durmiendo juntos~…- Comento su madre.

-¡Mama!- Le grito Spencer avergonzado. -¡Eso fue hace 3 años!- Le dijo, aún recuerda perfectamente, todo lo anterior dicho… lo hizo hace tres años. ¡Hace tres años! Ya estaba grandecito, es más… ni aunque tuviera la edad que tiene ahora y hubiera hecho eso, obviamente será lo mismo, ¡estaba grandecito! Simplemente… ¡no quería saber nada!

-Ya lo sé Spencer, pero se veían tan lindos…- Aquel tono lleno de esperanza volvió a aparecer. Tal vez con la nula esperanza de que los dos volvieran a ser los dos primitos unidos que se abrazaban y se daban besos y se decían "Te quiero" de manera constante. Era algo digno de ver, y algo demasiado tierno para los ojos de ambas madres. Lástima que el tiempo los cambio a ambos, uno haciéndolo arrogante y otro haciéndolo… demasiado anti social… claro, a juicio de su madre, Spencer es algo antisocial, muy apenas tiene amigos. Spencer hecho un suspiro, no quería saber nada… y ojala… ojala… OJALA.

Y no sea mañana.

-¿Qué quieres que haga para recibir a tu primo, Spencer?- le pregunto la señora emocionada. -¡Ah, y le tengo que avisar a tu padre y a tu hermana!- Se le ocurrió emocionada. Paso de largo a Spencer, no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla e irse caminando por el pasillo, para luego tomar el elevador.  
Y ahí se quedó. Sin saber que hacer exactamente. Sabía que pedir que construyeran aquel refugio subterráneo después de que Billy se fuera era buena idea. ¡Pero claro! No lo hizo por vergüenza… claro, que intento decirles… ¡Billy es un bravucón! Pero no le hacían caso… solo se aprovechaba porque era un centímetro más alto… ¡un centímetro! Y ya por eso se sentía el dios del mundo. Era algo ridículo.

-¿Por qué yo…?- dijo, para empezar a caminar hacia su habitación, con un poco de pereza y… pues, temor, reprimido, pero temor. Llego a su habitación a paso tortuga. –No quiero que sea mañana.- Dijo con el ceño fruncido, y obviamente, con la intención de no encontrarse con su primo súper estrella. ¿No lo había mencionado? ¡Su primo Baruch es una estrella pop! Oh, bueno… apenas empieza su carrera, pero ya es una sensación entre las chicas de la misma edad, es decir 14 años. Todas están con sus ojos llenos de esperanza y luz, sonrojadas con tan solo verlo. Era algo idiota. Cantaba, tocaba… incluso actuó un poco… aunque ese no era su fuerte. En lo que destacaba era en la música, en el canto, en todo eso, el tenia talento nato.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación, para entrar en ella, era eso de las 4:00 p.m. asique todavía tenía mucho tiempo. Eso era tener suerte… pero a la vez no. Pronto el reloj marcara que es mañana, se escuchara la puerta y entrara ese demonio con cara de niño bonito. Se dirigió a su ordenador. Tenía que ver los comentarios de su película pasada. Oh de paso hablar con gipster por chat, para contarle su reciente desgracia. Se sentó frente a la pantalla y empezó a teclear y cliquear, leyendo los comentarios de su reciente película.

"Zombi clock!"

Si… no era el mejor nombre, pero al parecer a todos les encanto, dejaron sus críticas constructivas y felicitaciones por el excelente trabajo de Spencer. Si, tal vez no era bueno para la música, pero sus películas son las mejores. ¡El algún día será un cineasta reconocido! Obviamente. Escucho una pequeña alerta de mensaje en su computador. Se dirigió a la pestaña donde tenía abierto el chat. Hecho un chillido al ver quien era.

_Baruch Cohen: Hola._

Tenía que contestarle… ¿oh no? ¡Piensa, piensa!

_Baruch Cohen: ¡No te atrevas a dejarme en visto Wright!_

Se quedó callado, ¿dejarlo o no en visto? También hay que tener en cuenta… mañana vendrá de todas formas a su hogar. Ósea… si lo deja en visto mañana se lo pagara. Y no de una forma muy linda, pero si lo hará, lo cual es algo… horrible. Hecho un suspiro, no importa por donde lo vea, tenía que contestarle. Eso era algo, malo.

_Spencer Wright: Hola…  
Lo siento, estaba ocupado._

_Baruch Cohen: Claro…  
¿ya estas enterado? Iré a tu casa mañana por la tarde._

_Spencer Wright: See… ya me entere… _

_Baruch Cohen: ¿No estas contento, primito? ;)_

_Spencer Wright: Si, claro que lo estoy… Baruch._

_Baruch Cohen: ¡Estúpido! Te he dicho que me digas Billy._

_Spencer Wright: ¿Desde cuándo?_

_Baruch Cohen: Ups… supongo que alguien esta desactualizado acerca de la estrella juvenil del momento~…_

_Spencer Wright: Que gracioso._

Miro la pantalla irritado. Aun al otro lado de un computador lejos de su casa… podía fastidiarlo tanto. Eso era tener talento para molestar a las personas. Bufo con algo de molestia. Lo último que quería era dejarlo en visto y que mañana lo matase… sería una forma de morir para nada linda. Lo último que podías hacerle a este tipo era lastimarle el orgullo y el ego. Eso era lo último que podías hacerle. En tu vida, porque no es seguro que salgas vivo después de lastimarle su orgullo y ego gigantescos.

_Baruch Cohen: Mi madre quiere que deje el computador…  
¡Te dejo Spence~!  
¡Nos vemos mañana!_

_Spencer Wright: Claro.  
Adiós._

Dio un largo suspiro. ¡Se había desconectado! Era lo mejor que había pasado en su día, pensaba que lo iba a atrapar en una plática sobre él y lo asombroso que es. Era lo último que quería. Cerro la ventana y apago el computador, ya eran eso de las 7:00 p.m. el día se pasaba rápido en internet. Dirigió su vista hacia el techo. Para quedarse mirándolo por unos momentos. –entonces… ¿mañana vendrá el demonio de Billy?- murmuro continuando mirando el techo. Con sus ojos muy abiertos, como si se concentrara en algo. Pero en realidad era en nada, solo… en el mero hecho de que el diablillo de su primo vendrá. Hecho un suspiro algo cansado, no era algo que disfrutara.

-¡SPENCER VEN A CENAR~!- escucho como su hermana gritaba de manera estruendosa. Se cubrió los oídos disgustado por aquello. Le gustaba escuchar cosas de manera fuerte pero… cuando se trataba de películas, no de la chillona y para nada linda voz de su hermana. Era un fastidio, no hasta cierto punto, ni de verdad un fastidio. Un completo fastidio, y pensar que ahora va a tener que soportar a los dos demonios unidos. Será algo totalmente… horrible. En la definición de la palabra, horrible. ¡Horrible, horrible! Lanzo un suspiro y dejo su asiento para salir de su cuarto.

-¡Ya voy!- contesto.

Tomo el ascensor para bajar hacia la cocina, ahí se encontró con su madre, su padre y su hermana, ya listos para empezar la cena. Entro a la cocina, vio a su madre sirviendo un plato con sopa de guisantes. Hizo cara de asco. No le gustaba para nada ese platillo. Se sentó y así prosiguió la cena, claro con uno que otro regaño departe de su madre diciendo que se comiera los guisantes y no dejara nada, ya que su madre insistía que le haría bien en su crecimiento. Eran puras patrañas, al menos eso pensaba Spencer, no le gustaban los guisantes, no tiene por qué comerlos, ¿verdad?

-Por cierto, Spencer, escuche que tu primo Billy vendrá a quedarse ¿no estas emocionado?- Comento su padre, jugando levemente con la cuchara en el aire.

Spencer lanzo un suspiro algo pesado y fingió una sonrisa. –Claro… estoy feliz de que venga a hacerme la vida imposible por no se cuánto tiempo.- Contesto de mala gana, con el ceño fruncido. Para su desgracia esa era la verdad. ¡Billy solo le hacia la vida imposible!

-¡Vamos Spencer, no puede ser tan malo!- Le dijo su padre de nuevo.

-Sí, claro, como digas papa.- Spencer aparto la mirada jugando con la sopa de guisantes de mala gana.

-¿Por qué no te cae bien el primo Billy, Spencer?- le pregunto su hermana, tomando un sorbo del plato de guisantes mirándolo de manera algo fija. Spencer se removió incómodo.

-No es por nada importante… simplemente no me cae bien y ya…- contesto, y dio un sorbo a la sopa, para luego hacer una mueca de asco.

-Aja… ¡seguro hizo algo que no te pareció! ¿Cierto?- le dijo su hermana con una sonrisa.

-Billy es incapaz de hacer eso… ¡él es un buen muchacho, y muy talentoso!- Aludió su madre.

-¡Pero claro, Spencer deberías aprender algo de tu primo!- fue el turno de comentar de su padre.

Spencer bajo la mirada para ver su plato de guisantes. -¡Yo no tengo por qué aprender algo de ese monstruo con cara de niño bonito!- dijo con total indiferencia.

-Vamos… no te ara mal aprender a tocar algún instrumento.- Dijo su madre. Spencer suspiro.

Daba gracias a que la cena había acabado. No le gustaba para nada el hecho que todos le dijeran: "Tienes que aprender algo de tu primo Billy" no le gustaba.  
Se tiro en su cama, lanzando un suspiro, había recibido órdenes de su madre de limpiar su habitación, lo único que hizo fue tirar una lata de refresco y ya con eso su habitación estaba limpia. Esta iba a ser su última noche donde dormiría bien y sin algún ruido. Ya se estaba anticipando al hecho de que su primo le encantaba tocar en la noche cuando todas las personas duermen. Tomo la sabana y se cubrió hasta cabeza.

-Pero que fastidio… mañana es el día en que moriré…- murmuro con algo de gracia en su voz.

Cerró los ojos. Y se quedó dormido. Mañana iba a ser un día terrible. Demasiado terrible.

Su primo Baruch Cohen, alias Billy Joe cobra vendrá a destruirle su vida… por…  
quien sabe cuánto tiempo.


	2. ¡¿Cita!

***Regresa arrastrándose* Hola =A=~  
Cuanto sin actualizar… y… ¡No me odien D:!  
Esque hubo problemas. Demasiado serios. E_E  
Leborraronarchivosyahisefuepartedelfic  
Y… en el primer capitulo… no puse… lo que sea que estoy haciendo ahora (¿son comentarios del autor, no?)  
Por que se me fueron las cabras al monte :v… (?)**

**Bueno… sin mas… ¡EL FIC!**

**Disclaimer: **_**Dude that's my ghost!**_**No e pertenece, es propiedad de DisneyXD**

_***Paso* *paso* *paso* *paso***_

-¡HOLA SPENCEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER~!

-¡¿eh…?!

Si, ahora mismo, se encontraba, siendo abrazado por su primo que llego sin previo aviso. Estaba…. ¿confundido? Sí, eso era, estaba confundido. Ya era mañana. Ósea, hoy llegaba, pero… ¿Cuándo demonios entro a su cuarto? Sería un buen fantasma ya que de alguna forma paso desapercibido para él y logro entrara a su cuarto. A su habitación. A su fuerte de cierta manera. ¿Cómo había entrado? Es la pregunta, señores, que se hace este chico de 14 años llamado Spencer Wright.

-Te extrañe~ te extrañe~…- Dijo el chico mientras se acurrucaba un poco al pecho de Spencer.

Spencer rodo los ojos con un poco de fastidio, aunque estaba confundido, irritado, y obviamente asustado y algo nervioso. Pues bien… debía quitárselo de encima, era algo irritante y fastidioso el tenerlo ahí, en especial con el tono tan empalagoso y meloso que tiene de voz. Claro, al menos para su punto de vista así es el timbre de voz de su primo, Baruch Cohen, alias: Billy Joe Cobra. De cabello negro peinado hacia atrás y de ojos de igual color. Estaba vestido con una camisa de color gris con un chaleco azul opaco encima. Sus pantalones no tenían nada especial, claro, más que sus tenis de botín que le llegaban hasta la rodilla dando el aspecto de unas botas.

-¿Me sueltas…?- le dijo con un tono algo serio. Aunque por dentro… estaba temblando del miedo que le provocaba tenerlo tan cercas.

-si tú lo dices, Wright~…- Contesto para soltarlo de manera rápida, y echar una risita juguetona que le helo la sangre a Spencer. Ese chico… se había hecho una fama muy terrible con el después de lo que había pasado hace tres años.

Algo que definitivamente…

No quiere recordar.

El castaño se alejó un poco del azabache. Maldición, maldecía de manera mental cada segundo. Escucho unos pasos por el pasillo que iba directo hacia su habitación. Hecho un suspiro. Ahora que lo pensaba… no es que le interesara, pero… ¿Qué canciones canta Billy para hacerlo tan famoso y popular entre las chicas? Es decir, en la escuela últimamente hablan mucho de él, así que no necesita preguntar acerca de cómo esta, se entera de casi TODA su vida en la escuela, escuchando como Lolo platica de ello con sus amigas o presumiendo que obtuvo algo de Billy que se supone saldría en varias semanas después o quien sabe ¡hasta de Mallory lo escuchaba! Y sus canciones…. Bueno, por eso hace la pregunta, ya que… bien, no es que le interese, simplemente es que da curiosidad. Eso es todo.

En eso su madre abrió la puerta, lo hizo con una sonrisa extensa de oreja a oreja. –Spencer, cariño, veo que ya viste quien llego~- Su madre rio subiéndose la boca con su mano derecha entrecerrando los ojos en la acción. Spencer dio un leve respingo para volver a voltear a ver a su primo, no le había prestado mucha atención, claro, tenía claro, que su condena había empezado. YA. El de camisa blanca con adornos rojos simplemente asintió con la cabeza de manera pesada. Dios, esto era en sí, malo. MALO. MA-LO. –Jo~ Spencer… ¿saben que deberían hacer? ¡Pasar tiempo juntos como lo hacían cuando eran más chicos!- Propuso su madre. Esta vez Spencer dio un salto y reacciono con un poco de histérico. Por favor mama… no me mates antes de que acaben los 6 malditos meses.

Si, en la mañana de ese mismo día le dio por preguntarle a su madre cuanto tiempo se quedaría Billy en su casa.

Juraría que el mundo le dio vueltas al escuchar decir "Se quedara 6 meses, Spencer"

Todavía se hace la pregunta mental. ¿Cómo es que su madre lo dejo por 6 meses en casa de su primo? Bueno, la última vez se quedó 2 meses, y fueron los peores de su vida… al parecer, Baruch viene para mejorar su record anterior. El de cuando tenían 6 años se queda corto. Ese solo fueron 2 días. Dos míseros y horribles días.

-A mí me parece, _Perfecto~…-_Canto el "Perfecto" con una voz armoniosa. Acomodo sus manos detrás de su nuca, levantando los codos al aire, haciéndolo de una manera confiada. Su madre lo vio y hecho una sonrisa boba, para cubrir su boca con su mano derecha al igual que hace unos momentos.

-p-pero…-

-Bien los dejo, pónganse de acuerdo para eso, solo pasaba a saludar y a decirles que dormirán juntos como la última vez~…- dijo su madre a punto de salir de la habitación junto con su típica sonrisa de oreja a oreja. –Me voy, que se diviertan~…- Y con eso casi salió de la habitación. Spencer se quedó con cara de no creer. Es que… dios… no quería pasar tiempo con ese niño bonito que en realidad para él era un demonio que tenia de primo.

-¿A dónde quieres ir?- Escucho a su primo preguntarle con una cara de pocos amigos. Algo así debió pensar, era solo su teatrito para quedar bien ante sus padres, y como jamás ha descuidado esa faceta suya con nadie más, todo recae en el pobre Spencer… eso es horriblemente estresante para él. Spencer lo vio y no pudo evitar llevarse una mano a la cara, era tan molesto tener a ese doble cara (oh intento del ya que no lo es del todo para el punto de vista de Spencer) como primo, ya que simplemente… estresa. ES-TRE-SA.

Spencer rodo los ojos y trato de recobrar la postura que había perdido por darse una palmada en la cara. –a donde quieras está bien…- aparto la mirada. –Supongo…- murmuro lo último. Se cruzó de brazos y miro al suelo levemente. Se quedó así ya que podía perfectamente sentir la mirada algo penetrante de su primo encima suya. No era algo reconfortante que digamos… es decir, no se siente lindo tener una mirada arriba de él. Hecho un suspiro y paso su mano por todo su brazos de manera repetitiva. Ese chico lo ponía algo nervioso… algo.

-… vamos a comer algo. Yo te invito.- volteo a ver a Billy que simplemente había bajado sus brazos y ahora también estaban cruzados. El pelinegro aparto la mirada con indiferencia, con una mirada serena, pero que tenía el poder de hacerte sentir algo intimidado con tan solo verla por unos minutos de manera algo fija. Ladeo la cabeza de manera leve. Estaba aburrido, si, Billy estaba aburrido. -¿quieres o no?-

-Sí, supongo.

-¿Supones?

Lo había dicho en voz alta. ¿Así de estúpido era?  
El castaño sonrió de manera algo idiota para su gusto, rodo los ojos y trato de buscar alguna explicación… "razonable" o "lógica" o cualquiera para su "supongo" se quedó pensando un poco… lo más sencillo era decir… "¡no importa!" o cualquiera para evadir el tema pero… hay que recordar que es BILLY. Hay que acostumbrarse.

-No importa, hermano.- Dijo Billy restándole importancia, cosa que agradecía Spencer. –vamos~- canturreo con una sonrisa algo picara, Spencer simplemente rodo los ojos con un sonroso en sus mejillas que no era muy notable. El castaño empezó a seguir a Billy, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y con una cara entre molesta e irritada. Vio cómo su primo simplemente parecía tararear una canción. Tomaron el elevador –Y… ¿Qué has hecho bro?- Pregunto Billy mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa.

No es por nada… pero al parecer esa actitud… es muy diferente a la que tenía anteriormente…

Spencer lo miro y luego subió la mirada pensativo –Grabar mis películas como siempre.- trato de contestarle con una sonrisa.

-ya lo sé, sigo tu blog.

-¿Qué?

Se escuchó el sonido del elevador marcando que habían llegado a la primera planta y Billy empezó a caminar con una sonrisa algo creída en su rostro. ¿Dijo que lo seguía en su blog? Eso era… raro. Raro, en la extensión de la palabra. Siguió a su primo, obvio no le daría mucha importancia a eso. –Entonces… ¿Qué se te antoja, Wright?- le guineo el ojo al mencionado justo en el momento en que este lo miro a la cara. Spencer se sonroso un poco, tratando de mantener la calma. Bien, esto no era normal.

-ya dije que lo que quieres está bien…- rodo los ojos con una sonrisa nerviosa como suele hacerlo cuando se encuentra algo incómodo o por el estilo.

-¿te parece una hamburguesa?- Pregunto, el pelinegro metió sus manos en las bolsas de su pantalón y seguía con su sonrisa pícara. No se la podía quitar ni aunque quisiera. Solo… era algo que se la había quedado ya que con eso, todas las chicas caían redonditas ante los pies de "Billy Joe cobra" Baruch Cohen no, recuérdenlo, Billy, no Baruch. Vamos, solo por si las dudas.

-Claro, ¿Por qué no?- Contesto el castaño con una sonrisa. Le sorprendía, ya iban a salir apenas llegaba y no se han peleado, oh no hay ninguna ambulancia en la casa. Oh, bueno, con eso de la ambulancia podría estar exagerando, pero en si… a la vez siente que no, solo por si las dudas. ¿Qué tal si lo empuja a una vía del tren? ¡Está bien, está bien! Eso ya es algo paranoico.

Pues bien. No sucedió algo realmente importante durante el camino. Más que eso si, comentaban una que otra cosa y Billy se reía junto con él. Vaya… creo que era hora de reafirmar un poco más el hecho de que tal vez… Billy cambio, como los típicos cliché donde una persona que te hacia la vida imposible en aquel entonces y luego regresa después de una cantidad pequeña de años, (oh veces considerable) y está totalmente cambiado, de manera física tanto como mental. Eso era algo… que se repetía demasiado en las películas. ¿No lo creen?

Se sentaron en las mesas que estaban pegadas por la ventana. Billy simplemente se había colocado unas gafas de color negro, tal vez para disimular, después de todo dicen que es famoso ¿no? Spencer se ofreció ir a pedir la comida, después de todo, Billy estaba invitando, lo cual el sorprendía mucho, pero aun así… debía de ser buena persona y mostrarse agradecido. No lo dejo, decía que lo último que quería era la ayuda de un "don nadie" retiraba lo dicho. Enserio. Este tipo no ha cambiado. Oh, bueno, tal vez… pero… ¿la bipolaridad cuenta en este caso?

Spencer apoyo su cabeza en una de sus manos, aburrido, Billy ya se había tardo mucho, y lo último que quería es que lo haya dejado abandonado en ese lugar. Hecho un bufido pesado. Ladeo la cabeza hacia donde estaban las personas haciendo fila para pedir su orden, Baruch estaba conversando con una sonrisa pícara con la encargada. Simplemente el castaño rodo los ojos un poco fastidiado, que recordara, hace tres años no estaba tan "picaron" o no era "un rompe corazones" como ahora. Con eso de que en las revistas que suelen llevar a la escuela hablan sobre "romances" de él o de varias estrellas, además de que su hermana vive hablando de ello, sin querer está informado de eso.

Vio como Billy regresaba con una bandeja.

-Ya~…- canturreo Baruch con una sonrisa. Dejo la bandeja en la mesa y se sentó frente a Spencer aun con aquella sonrisa. -¿y bien~?- le hablo al castaño. Baruch tomo una de las hamburguesas que estaban en su envoltorio el cual empezó a desprender poco a poco, solo dejando ver una parte de la hamburguesa.

-¿y bien qué?- le contesto Spencer irritado por la sonrisa de Billy, le costaría acostumbrarse a eso… oh, bueno, ¡No pensaba acostumbrarse en realidad!

-¿Cómo te ha ido, que cuentas, Wright~?

Spencer miro al chico, y luego empezó a abrir el envoltorio de la hamburguesa. Billy le dio una mordida grande a su comida. –Nada interesante… además… ya me hiciste esa pregunta, Billy.- Le informo viéndolo con cara de que era una obviedad. Billy se encogió levemente de hombros mientras apartaba la mirada. Seguía con los lentes así que Spencer no podía ver sus ojos, aunque no es algo que le importe, en verdad. -¿y tú, que cuentas, Baruch?

-¡Soy Billy!- dijo en medio de un puchero notable para el castaño. Este simplemente ahogo una risita dándole una mordida a su hamburguesa. –Pues…Obviamente cuento demasiadas cosas, Wright~… Como que está en producción mi nuevo disco, y que me están ofreciendo actuar, claro… lo último no está asegurado.- Comento con una sonrisa confiada. Vio al chico y su sonrisa se hizo creída. Billy le dio otra mordida a su hamburguesa, de una manera algo sorprendente ya estaba tocando la mitad de la hamburguesa.

-Vaya, que interesante, Baruch.

-¡Que soy Billy!

Spencer volvió a morder su hamburguesa, buscando ahogar su risa. Vaya… ahora el que molesta (hasta cierto punto) es él y no Baruch cohen…

Al parecer su suerte ya no es tan mala como en ese entonces.

-Entonces… ¿sigues mi blog?- comento Spencer, para darle una mordida a su hamburguesa, dejando solo un pequeño pedazo que ya acabaría al momento de terminar de masticar lo que tenía en la boca. Billy simplemente dio un respingo mientras tomaba un poco de su soda.

-A-ah… si… Necesito divertirme con algo…

-¿Así?

-S-si…- Billy se sonroso un poco. -¿Quién no se reiría con esos efectos de aficionado que tienes?

-¿Disculpa?

Se quedaron callados, Billy simplemente daba sorbos grandes a su soda atraves de la pajilla. Y Spencer miraba a Billy con ganas de matarlo. Baruch le había hecho muchas cosas… pero algo que no le permitiría seria que simplemente se burlara en los efectos que tanto se esfuerza en hacer. Comió el último bocado que le quedaba con un poco de enojo. Tomo su soda y simplemente le dio un sorbo, mientras veía al chico pelinegro que aparataba la mirada de una manera incomoda pero con el ceño fruncido.

-Hmmm… ¡Deja de verme de esa manera, Wright!- Le grito, sabia controlarse bajo cientos de miradas arriba suya, pero simplemente, que te miren así... con una cara de "quiero que te mueras por lo que dijiste" no es nada lindo, y mucho menos cómodo o con algo que él sea capaz de lidiar.

-¿De qué manera, Baruch?- Spencer se cruzó de brazos.

-¡d-de esa manera! ¡Parece como si quisieras matarme con la mirada!

-Es así.

-…

Se quedaron callados. Primero, Billy no estaba del todo listo para lidiar que su primo quiere matarlo con la mirada… y segundo, Spencer, como ya dijo… quiere matarlo, AHORA. Ojala y no fuera ilegal, si no… de hecho, hubiera muerto hace más de 3 años. Hecho un suspiro y aparto la mirada algo molesta, tratando de calmar su obvia mirada de "quiero ahorcarte y hacerte sufrir la muerte más miserable del mundo, cobra" además, conocía a su primo, sabía que iba a… echar todo al retrete por un comentario que seguía. No es que viera el futuro ni nada por el estilo, sino que simplemente, lo conocía y a veces Baruch era demasiado obvio con sus comportamientos, solo eso.

-¿Por qué me miras así, hermano? Yo no te he hecho nada.

Por fin, el comentario esperado. -¿¡Disculpa!?- Spencer se precipito y se levantó de golpe, con el ceño frunció el ceño, claramente molesto. -¿y todo lo que me hiciste hace 3 años?- Billy lo miro con confusión.

-¿Qué cosas?

-¡Oh, por favor, no te hagas el desentendido!

Spencer volvió a sentarse, al sentir varias miradas arriba de él, lo último que quería era llamar la atención cuando no se debía. Hecho un suspiro largo y pesado. Volvió a ver a su primo, que lo miraba algo confundido. Mas una sonrisa se le formo en el rostro. Saco su celular y vio la pantalla por un momento. Spencer lo miro, para ladear la cabeza, ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahora? Esa era su pregunta al verlo como si fuera un niño pequeño planeando una travesura enorme. Trago duro, lo último que quería, demás de llamar la atención, era que su primo le hiciera una GRAN travesura.

-Bien, hay tiempo~…- dijo el chico, para darle un sorbo a su refresco y ponerse de pie.

-¿eh?

-Vamos a otro lado, Wright. ¡Tenemos todo el día~!- dijo, para tomar al chico de la mano. Este con un poco de fuerza de voluntad tomo la bandeja donde estaba toda la basura y alcanzo a colocarla en su lugar, en un intento desesperado de no parecer personas sucias y que hacen lo que deben, recogen sus desperdicios… aunque claro, termino dejando la bandeja en el bote de basura, solo recibiendo un "ya lo recogerán los del restaurante" para que Spencer saliera a rastras tomado de la mano de Billy, a quien no parecía importarle nada de nada ese hecho.

…

…

-Billy….

Estaban en un centro de juegos. En un árcade si se le puede llamar así, no sabía exactamente el por qué se encontraba ahí, pero vamos. Son videojuegos, hay que aprovechar. Vio hacia todos lados, Billy le dijo que esperara ahí, no sabía el por qué, pero… bueno, se quedó esperándolo a un lado de la puerta de entrada, frente de él estaba un juego de baile que no dejaba de resonar las canciones de su lista de reproducción, estaba vacío, así que no había nadie que viera bailar en ese juego para entretenerse por el momento (tan eterno que le parecía) en que esperaba a Billy. Hecho un bufido mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Ya regrese, Wright~…- escucho. Simplemente frunció más el ceño.

-te tardaste…

-Vamos~ solo estaba revisando un par de cosas~ ahora, más a jugar, Wright- dijo, para volver a tomar de la mano al castaño, que ya se había resignado a que si iba a ser arrastrado por su primo, seguro seria de la misma manera, tomados de la mano, sin querer apretó un poco la mano y aparto la mirada tratando de entretenerse con uno que otro videojuego que veía cuando caminaban, no era un centro de juegos enorme ni nada por el estilo, pero eso sí, simplemente había gran variedad de juegos, "ojala haya de zombis…" murmuro mientras miraba todo con una mirada algo monótona, aunque, si trataba de ser sincero, estaba emocionado, una sonrisa se le formo en el rostro, una pequeña, no estaba del todo mal mostrar que se encontraba contento por estar en un lugar así. -mira… Aparte varios juegos que creo deberían gustarte~

-¿apartaste?

Se detuvieron de golpe, estaba el juego de "Guitarra maníacos" junto a otros juegos de aniquilar zombis, eh inclusive otros donde tú eras el zombi. A Spencer se le iluminaron los ojos como no tienen una idea, definitivo… esto era el maldito cielo en la tierra. -Soy Billy Joe Cobra~ con solo hablar un poco ya tengo lo que quiero~- le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-a-ah…- se puso un poco nervioso ante eso, y simplemente se dispuso a sonreírle un poco –g-gracias, Billy…- Le agradeció rascándose el cuello nervioso.

Baruch trago duro y aparto la mirada. –Claro- lo vio de reojo, y volvió a formar su típica sonrisa. -¿Qué esperas, Wright?- Lo jalo un poco, esta vez lo tomo de la muñeca. –vamos a jugar por un rato~…- le dio una sonrisa, entrecerrándole los ojos.

-¿Listo para que te gane?- Spencer alzo una ceja con una sonrisa creída.

-claro, continua hablando, Wright-

…

…

-¿A dónde quieres ir ahora?- Billy coloco sus manos tras su nuca, levantando un poco los brazos en el acto, ya estaba obscureciendo. Estaban caminando por la acera cercana al cine de la ciudad.

-¿no crees que deberíamos volver a casa?- cuestiono Spencer, con una sonrisa. Se la estaba pasando muy bien a pesar de que es su primo que le hizo su vida imposible hace 3 años. Se enojó un poco recordándolo.

-¿¡EH!?- Billy lo vio un poco sorprendido. -¡claro que no! Todavía hay muchas cosas que hacer- dijo emocionado, y con una sonrisa infantil en su rostro. Spencer sonrió tenuemente ente eso. Y lanzo un suspiro. A pesar de todo, no puede evitar sonreír ante ese comportamiento que tiene su primo.- ¿Y si vemos una película?- propuso, deteniéndose frente a la entrada del cine.

Spencer alzo una ceja -no te gustan las de terror…

-¿Y? ¡Puedo hacer el intento!- Billy se defendió.

-si tú lo dices. Por mí no hay problema.- le contesto viendo la cartelera.

Al final, a pesar de que Billy no lo demostrara, Billy se estaba casi muriendo por los efectos, mientras que Spencer simplemente miraba con mucha atención la gran pantalla, es más… hubo un momento en el que pensó que simplemente se pondría a llorar o saldría corriendo de la sala debido al susto que le proporcionaban todo eso, claro, aun por la obscuridad, podía ver lo pálido que se encontraba y como sudaba frio mientras que sus pupilas estaban algo dilatadas, y si no fuera porque no tiene tanta fuerza, ya hubiera arrancado el descansa brazos debido a la fuerza que ejercía al intentar no demostrar su miedo en base de gritos.

Spencer simplemente suspiro ante tal imagen. Y continúo viendo la película con una sonrisa.

…

…

-entonces….- regresaron a casa, y Billy se animó a hablar cuando ya estaban por abrir el portón de la casa, ya estaba obscuro, así que podían decir que posiblemente faltaba poco para que fueran eso de las 9 de la noche o tal vez más. Spencer lo miro de reojo, vio cómo su primo simplemente se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa algo picara pero con un sonroso en sus mejillas. -¿Qué te pareció la cita?-

… ¿cita?

-¿C-cita…?- Spencer se quedó algo pálido. ¿Una cita? ¡¿Una cita?! ¿Cómo y cuándo? Esto es malo… ¿para una cita que debe pasar primero? ¿Una confesión? Esperen… ¿Billy se confesó? ¿Qué pasa aquí? Spencer tembló un poco al no poder ordenar para nada sus pensamientos.

-sí, era una cita, Wright- Billy hizo un puchero.

-a-ah…- Spencer se sonroso un poco, tratando de mantenerse firme –N-no lo sabía…- aunque sus constantes tartamudeos no le ayudaban en nada.

-Hmmm~… hieres mis sentimientos, Wright…- dijo eso para cruzarse de brazos y apartar la mirada molesto.

-p-pero… este... yo… ¡Tu nunca dijiste que era una cita!- Spencer se sonrojo en ese momento al mencionar eso en voz alta.

-¿Y? Siempre fue una cita…- Billy pareció no darle importancia.

-¡Por favor, para una cita debes confesarte primero! ¿No?- explico con molestia. Billy lo vio de reojo ya que simplemente le frunció el ceño.

Lo pateo.

-¡TE ODIO!- escucho Spencer después de caerse al suelo. Vio cómo su primo simplemente se alejaba y cerraba la puerta de su casa de un portazo.

¿Qué demonios había pasado?

**¿Cómo me quedo :3333…?  
Bien… pues… este… ¿Qué mas? asi, agradesco sus reviews *m*  
No pensé que lee gustaría un fanfic de mero ocio (?)  
Pero va, agradecería si me dicen que les parecio este capitulo en una sensual review ewe  
Y sin mas… ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! **

**(/O3O)/**


	3. Un dia Normal

**AMO HACER SUFRIR A LOS PERSONAJES~! (?)  
Holi o3o… ¿Cómo han estado…? Y… me duele mi pierna o3o… (se cayo por rodar en el suelo(?)  
¡Pero no importa!  
Dejenme decirles, queridos… ame este capitulo :v…. me hizo sufrir, y me he dado cuenta del asco de persona que soy por no actualizar pronto xppp  
Oh, bueno, no tanto "asco de persona" pero, al menos si malita o3o…  
Sin mas, espero que lo disfruten y sin mas….  
¡EL FIC…!**

- Billy…. Quítate de encima.-

Spencer Wright, un aspirante a cineasta… ahora mismo, está en su cama, viendo el reloj que marcaba las 3:24 a.m. con unos números rojos algo grandes. Su cara, que apenas era visible debido a la obscuridad del cuarto se mostraba irritada, molesta y todo menos contenta o cómoda. Todo ¿Por qué? Su primo, Baruch Cohen, simplemente… tiene un pésimo dormir. Y justo ahora… enserio, quiere que lo manden a dormir al garaje, o afuera, o en el suelo… donde quieran, excepto con su primo, que ahora mismo, lo tiene abrazado como si se tratara de una almohada. Sintió como un líquido tibio empezaba a escurrirse por su cuello, lo cual hizo que se estremeciera y también que se asqueara.

El muy maldito estaba babeando.

-Hehehe~ mantequilla… de maní… sin trozos~…- Hablo Billy entre sueños.

Spencer rodo los ojos con fastidio. Esto era, hasta cierto grado… humillante. Se quitó el brazo de Billy de encima, aventándolo como si fuera de trapo, logrando que Billy se volteara para que terminara boca arriba, Spencer suspiro, tenía unas ligeras ojeras, y todo porque no había podido dormir debido a como se movía su primo durante la noche. Le dio la espalda al chico, cubriéndose con la manta, dejando sin aquella al pelinegro que estaba más que despeinado.

Y por fin, de manera sobre humana, durmió.

…

…

-Buenos días~…- dijo Billy entrando a la cocina, estirándose.

-Buenos días Billy- contesto Jane Wright con una sonrisa, mientras cocinaba.

Por fin ya era de día, simplemente, no quería saber nada sobre volver a dormir con él. En especial en la misma cama. Spencer, se encontraba sentado en una de las sillas de la cocina, listo para ir a la secundaria. Sonrió de manera tenue, que él sepa, Billy no había sido transferido, así que por ende, no ira a la escuela, además de que no permiten la entrada de alumnos ajenos a "Beverly Beverly" su sonrisa se hizo maliciosa, y con aquellas ojeras, daba algo de miedo.

-Por cierto, Spencer… Billy ira contigo a la escuela.

-¿Qué?

Ahora mismo… ¿se podría decir que alguien haya arriba debe odiarlo? No es por nada, pero siempre que piensa que su primo no puede hacer tal cosa, termina haciéndola. ¿Es acaso una maldición? ¡Una maldita maldición! Si, sonó estúpido, pero ya no le importaba… iba a seguirlo a la escuela y…

-pero tía Jane… Voy a llamar mucho la atención…

¿Qué había dicho? Vio a Billy que estaba cercas de la puerta de la cocina. Se mostraba algo disgustado por la idea, debido a la mueca que había hecho. Vio a su primo por un instante pequeño. ¿Qué demonios había dicho? Aun no salía de la idea de que a Baruch le molestara llamar la atención.

-vamos, Billy, dudo que llames demasiado la atención. –su madre animo al pelinegro con una sonrisa. –además, cualquier cosa, ira Spencer ¿verdad?- al decir verdad, volteo a ver a su hijo, quien solo se atraganto con su Hot-cake. Spencer negó varias veces con la cabeza, en señal de desaprobación, pero su madre hizo caso omiso. Simplemente, era algo horrible, ahora también tenía que cargar con su primo en la escuela.

-Pues si es así, entonces _Perfecto~_- canto el "perfecto" cerrando sus ojos con confianza.

Spencer se llevó una mano a la cara, dejando de lado el bocado de Hot-cake que tenía en su tenedor. Siguió de nuevo la conversación no muy escondida de su madre con su primo. En eso entro su hermana, con su mochila y con su atuendo de siempre. Ella simplemente se sentó en silencio mientras veía como su madre hablaba con Billy. Empezó a prepararse un cereal.

-¿es molesto, verdad?- murmuro su hermana. Spencer la miro algo sorprendido. ¿Se refería a Billy? ¿Estaba hablando con él?

-Emmm…- vio a su primo de reojo, seguía hablando con su madre. –Si…- susurro. Dio otra mordida a su hot-cake.

-Te propongo algo… ¿está bien? De las pocas veces que trabajaremos así ¿okay?- Propuso su hermana. Spencer asintió. –nos desharemos de el antes de que se cumplan los 6 meses…- susurro con una sonrisa maliciosa, Spencer le siguió, dando una risilla pequeña.

Oh, tal vez su suerte no es tan mala.

…

…

-Y… ¿estaré en la misma aula que tú, Wright?- pregunto Billy, mientras caminaba, con sus manos detrás de su nuca levantando los hombros. Miro al cielo por un momento, al juzgar de Spencer no parecía muy cómodo con la idea de ir a la escuela. Tal vez sea "Niní" quiso reírse por ese pensamiento, pero aguanto. Estaban caminando por la acera que correspondía a la escuela "Beverly Beverly" dio un largo suspiro, d alguna manera presenta que sería un día MU~Y largo.

-No lo sé…- contesto "Y espero que no…" pensó irritado, recordando el buen golpe que le había acomodado el día de ayer después de su "Cita" le había dejado un moretón en la pantorrilla. Y dolía para caminar…

Solo entrando a la escuela, Billy y Spencer pudieron escuchar murmullos, "¿es él? Oh dios… ¿Por qué acompaña a Spencer? ¿Por qué esta con Spencer? ¿Es BJC?" y cosas parecidas, Spencer se encogió de hombros. Y volteo a ver a Billy que continuaba en la misma posición que hace un rato, solo que son una sonrisa confiada y creída. No parecía molestarle en lo absoluto el hecho de llamar la atención. Llegaron a las escaleras de entrada, ahí estaban Rajeev y Shanilla. Por fin… gente normal…

-Hola chicos- Los saludo Spencer al llegar en donde se encontraban los dos hermanos indu. La de lentes de color morado se encontraba sentada en una de las escaleras de la entrada, mientras que su hermano estaba recargado en uno de los barandales, al parecer con la intención de esperar a cierta persona.

-hola Spencer- shanilla le sonrió.

-hola Spen~cer.- saludo Rajeev con "estilo"

Shanilla se levantó de donde se encontraba sentada. Examino de manera disimulada a Spencer y luego se dio cuenta de sus no muy notorias ojeras, pero que al menos ella si podía distinguir muy bien, por el mero hecho que lo mira muy a menudo. –Spencer, te miras cansado…- Dijo ella con un tono leve de preocupación.

-Si… ¡este fin de semana fue una locura! Y todo por que-

-¡ES BILLY JOE COBRA!- escucharon los tres. Rajeev y shanilla vieron hacia una multitud que estaba haciéndose "bola" en medio del gran patio de enfrente de la escuela. Spencer simplemente se llevó una mano hacia la cara, algo avergonzado, pero a la vez irritado por el hecho de que su primo "la súper estrella pop" estaba llamando de más la atención… aunque, si era sincero, se le hizo un milagro que no haya llamado la atención de esa manera el día de ayer mientras paseaban.

-¿Qué ara Billy joe cobra en Beverly Beverly?-pregunto shanilla.

-… Emm… no tengo ni la menor idea.- lo último que quería es que supieran que tenía un primo "famoso" si… de alguna forma, logro esconder eso, por el mero hecho de que no le agradaba nada el tener a Billy como primo. Bufo y vio hacia la multitud, al parecer Billy luchaba por liberarse de ellos, incluso Kleet estaba entra la multitud y cargaba a Billy como si fuera un muñeco de trapo, se veía algo mareado. Spencer sonrió "Alabado sea el Karma…" pensó con una sonrisa.

Empujaron de manera leve a shanila y Spencer, haciéndolos a un lado. Era ponzi, y su deber de director el detener lo que sea que estuviera pasando. –Wright, ¿¡qué demonios sucede aquí!?- le pregunto a Spencer con un tono serio y molesto. Spencer se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa.

-no lo sé, salsa ponzi…

-¿Qué dijo, señor Wright?

-Nada, que no lo sé…- el castaño se rio por lo bajo. El director Ponzi simplemente hecho un gruñido y empezó a caminar hacia la gran multitud.

Spencer, Rajeev y Shanilla se dedicaron a observar –Creo que esto será divertido~…- susurro Gipster al oído de Spencer, que simplemente se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa para observar cómo le prohibían la entrada a Billy Joe Cobra.

Por su lado, Billy simplemente tenía ganas de regresar el estómago y más, si se podían los órganos, hasta eso regresaría, y todo porque un grandulón que olía horrible lo traía como muñeco de trapo mientras era peleado por casi todo una secundaria. Vio como un loco con lo que parecía ser un pájaro (y que hablaba con él, al parecer debatiendo acerca de que hacer) simplemente observaba, mientras que hablaba en uno que otro momento con un pájaro que tenía puesta una peluca muy parecida al cabello de aquel señor.

-Bien, jóvenes, paren de una vez o todos tendrán detención.- Una que otra persona paro y se alejó un poco, pero Kleet simplemente se negaba a soltar al chico.

-¡Es Billy Joe!- dijo mientras cargaba al pelinegro como costal de papas.

-¡BAJAME, GRANDULON DE MIERDA!- se cubrió la boca debido a la mala palabra que se le escapo.

-Bájelo, señor Kleet.- ordeno ponzi con el ceño fruncido.

-¿¡ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO GRANDULON SIN CEREBRO!? ¡BAJAME!- grito desesperado.

-No.- reafirmo Kleet ante la vista de toda la escuela, Billy se cruzó de brazos y lanzo un suspiro. Mas sus ojos se abrieron como platos al sentir como si le tocaran… -tiene lindo trasero~…

Se quedó en blanco… y luego… fue cuando simplemente sintió su cara arder de la vergüenza.

-… ¡MALDITO, BAJAME, BAJAME, YA FUE SUFICIENTE!- grito Billy empezando a patalear completamente rojo por aquel comentario, y más por aquel tocamiento. ¡Lo iba a demandar, seguro y lo hace! ¡Iba a ir a la cárcel por acoso sexual! ¡DEPRABADO! -¡SUELTAME, IDIOTA, IMBECIL!- siguió pataleando, y luego escucho unas carcajadas. Vio hacia la entrada de la escuela, y vio como Spencer, y un chico indu junto con otra chica que parecía de la misma procedencia se partían de la risa, hecho un chillido ante eso.

Era una de las razones por las cuales odia las escuelas…

¡Siempre termina peor que mal!

Y termina peor que acosado de manera sexual…

…

…

-Bien, hoy tenemos un nuevo alumno…- dijo la maestra sosteniéndose con su andador. Vio a Billy que simplemente se encogió de hombros. Muy apenas había logrado entrar a la misma clase que Spencer, y todo porque se podría decir que "soborno" al director, ofreciéndole un viaje al festival de esa flauta extraña que tocan en Perú… oh que el recuerde, era ahí, ya que se es sincero, no le importa. –preséntese….

Sonrió como suele sonreír cuando está en algún tipo de concierto. –Pueden llamarme Billy~…- dijo. En ese momento se pudieron escuchar gritos dignos de Fangirls y también suspiros. Spencer se llevó una mano a la cara ¿así iba a ser un día normal a partir de ahora? ¿Cuál fue su sorpresa?... La maestra también suspiro con una sonrisa boba.

-bien, vamos, busque asiento.

Spencer sonrió, mientras que seguía viendo hacia el papel de uno de sus cuadernos de apuntes de la materia correspondiente. El único asiento disponible era el que estaba en la esquina contraria a la que estaba el. Iba a cantar victoria, hasta que recordó. "Es Billy por dios…" vio como el pelinegro camino por su pasillo, algo así pensó… vio cómo se paraba frente al banco que se encontraba tras de él. Maldijo… de manera mental…

-¿puedes cederme tu asiento, linda~?- le dijo a la chica que se encontraba tras de Spencer.

-¡C-claro…!- contesto con una sonrisa y con un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Recogió todo a la velocidad de la luz y se fue al otro asiento que debió haber tomado Billy desde un principio. Murmurando "¡Billy Joe Cobra me hablo…! ¡Y me dijo linda!" casi muriendo de la felicidad por aquel gesto que Billy solo utilizo para conseguir lo que quería. Se sentó en el banco con una sonrisa.

-¿acaso me estas siguiendo?- murmuro Spencer viéndolo de reojo.

-No es eso~… simplemente no conozco el lugar... solo eso~- susurro Billy en respuesta.

…

…

-¿Billy quieres algo más?

-Ah~ es TAN lindo~

-¡Me miro!

-¿disculpa? ¡Me miro a mí!

-Ah~… quisiera ser su novia…

-¡Me quiero casar con el!

-¿Quieres que te pase los apuntes?

-¿Quieres más soda?

-¿quieres algo de comer?

Billy sonrió mientras que tomaba un sorbido de la soda que le tendía una chica que estaba, literalmente, de rodillas. Tenía sus pies descansando arriba de su pupitre y tenía sus manos detrás de su cuello, levantando los codos al aire. Era simplemente su paraíso, más que en la antigua escuela en la cual estudiaba. Claro, en aquella había demasiados niños que creían tener "talento" claro, solo eran un montón de chicos con "0 talento"

-… que molesto….-murmuro Spencer, mientras escribía unas cuantas cosas de su libro de Historia a su cuaderno, para responder un par de preguntas encargadas por el maestro. Movía su vista de manera repetitiva hacia el libro, y luego hacia el cuaderno, lo único que quería era dejar de escuchar como todas las chicas estaban detrás de Billy. Era molesto… continuo copiando, tratando de no darle atención al tumulto de gente que tenía detrás de él, a una distancia muy pequeña tanto que podía escuchar los múltiples sorbidos que daba Billy a su bebida, que al parecer de Spencer lo hacía apropósito.

"¿Qué tanto hace…?" se preguntó Billy mentalmente, dejo su bebida de lado y sonrió de lado, de manera creída y picara, como suele hacerlo. Unas chicas exclamaron un "¡Ah~!" con un suspiro, sonrojándose ante el acto del chico pelinegro. Con su pie, que casi golpeaba la espalda de Spencer, simplemente dio unos toques, tratando de llamar su atención. Como que con eso sería suficiente. No hubo respuesta. Los ojos negros de Billy miraron, esta vez de manera indiferente, Spencer simplemente se había removido un poco, alejándose. Volvió a dar un toquecito con la punta de su pie. Spencer volvió a ignorarlo.

Y si había algo que Billy joe cobra no aceptaba…

Era ser ignorado.

(Entre muchas otras cosas… claro está)

Abrió sus labios levemente y una pajilla entro a su boca, para empezar a sorber el contenido de aquel vaso de color rojo con adornos de color blanco que contenía coca cola. Se quedó pensando. Bueno, tenía la respuesta a su pregunta, estaba ignorándolo por un libro. Algo que no aceptaba, (como ya dijo) era que lo ignoraran, fueran chicos, chicas, ancianos, o ancianas o incluso animales. Deben prestarle atención a él.

Esta vez se cruzó de brazos. Saco la pajilla de su boca. -¿pueden darme papel?- tendió su mano derecha y rápidamente recibió una hoja de papel de parte de una chica. –gracias, nena~- canturreo, guiñándole el ojo. La chica se derritió ante eso, y otras simplemente la miraban con envidia. Empezó a formar una bolita de papel con aquella hoja, y se quedó viendo al chico por unos momentos, alcanzo a ver su perfil, como miraba el libro y memorizaba una parte para copiarla en su cuaderno. Sonrió con malicia. Lanzo la bolita de papel, gracias a su gran puntería, le dio en la cabeza.

Spencer se limitó a ignorarlo.

"pero que molesto…." Pensó Spencer que simplemente sonrió tratando de suprimir su ira, dando origen a una pequeña venita en su cabeza.

Billy gruño. Volvió a tender su mano. –Más papel.- ordeno mientras que su ceño se fruncía de manera leve. Volvió a recibir una hoja de papel, que volvió a hacerla bolita y cerro uno de sus ojos para apuntar. La lanzo. Volvió a pegar en su cabeza. -20 puntos~…- murmuro con una sonrisa de victoria.

Spencer volvió a ignorarlo.

-…- se quedó callado. –Más papel.- volvió a repetir el proceso anterior, pero con más rapidez. Esta vez le dio en la espalda.

Volvió a ser ignorado.

De nuevo el mismo proceso.

Ignorado.

Luego le lanzo el vaso de refresco.

Spencer tembló un poco y volvió a ignorarlo.

Luego un libro.

Spencer recibió el golpe en la cabeza. Se quedó aturdido. Así se quedó un momento, antes de ponerse de pie, sin decir nada. Volteo y vio de manera acida a Billy, quien solo sonrió, mas su sonrisa se volvió temblorosa debido a aquella mirada que le dio su primo. Eso no daba buena espina. Spencer simplemente paso por gran tumulto de gente. Y…

Salió del salón.

-…50 puntos~…- canturreo Billy, para volver a su usual sonrisa. –voy ganando~…-

…

…

Spencer tomo su bandeja con su respectivo almuerzo. No había visto a Billy después de aquella molesta clase de historia, donde no había ido el maestro y solo se dedicó a adelantar varios apuntes. Se sobo de manera leve la cabeza –Si termino con algo en mi cabeza, será por su culpa…- murmuro, para regresar su mano derecha para sostener su bandeja. Busca una mesa con la mirada, pudo ver a Shanila, Rajeev y… Billy… en la misma mesa, se veían algo animados… que decir "algo" ¡totalmente animados! Tanto que shanila estaba que se moría de la risa, al igual que rajeev, vio a su primo, estaba sonriendo con su típica mirada picara, rodo los ojos. Empezó a caminar hacia ellos.

-H-haha…- shanilla paro de reír al ver a Spencer, que venía con cara de viejo cascarrabias.

-Hola, chicos…- dijo viéndolos con el ceño fruncido. –hola, Billy.- miro a su primo.

-me alagas que me des un saludo exclusivo…- le sonrió de manera picara viendo a su primo.

-¡Yo también quiero en un saludo exclusivo!- interrumpió Rajeev -pero de mi Lolopsi~...- dijo, dándose un abrazo a sí mismo.

Shanilla vio al castaño, algo embobada, pero regreso a su estado normal, para lanzarle su pregunta que le aturdió un poco al enterrarse de parte del chico pelinegro. -Spencer,- hizo una pausa y el mencionado la vio, al igual que su hermano y el pelinegro que le había generado tal duda -¿Por qué no nos dijiste que Billy Joe es tu primo?- pregunto Shanila.

Spencer y Billy abrieron los ojos como platos. -¡Te dije que no dijeras nada!- dijo Billy frunciendo el ceño, enojado, levantándose de la mesa de golpe y golpeándola con sus manos.

-¡Shh!- alcanzo a decir Spencer en media oración. Mas fue tarde, todos pararon de golpe sus actividades, dejando a ambos primos algo aturdidos por el silencio. El castaño porque sabía que terminaría… "algo" mal, no solo para él, sino para su primo, y el pelinegro, estaba seguro que Wright, terminaría… "algo" mal. En conclusión… de alguna manera estaban preocupados uno por el otro.

El silencio siguió por un momento más.

-¡¿SPENCER ES PRIMO DE BILLY JOE COBRA?!- se escuchó la clara voz de Lolo.

-hay no…- dijeron los primos a la vez.

-creo que no debí decir eso…- murmuro shanilla.

…

…

-¿se da cuenta del desastre que hizo en la cafetería, verdad, Señor Wright?- dijo ponzi sentado frente a su escritorio. Miraba a Spencer que estaba sentado delante de su escritorio, en la dirección, oh, en la oficina principal.

-Tal vez…- murmuro Spencer bajando la mirada. -¡Pero no fue mi culpa!- se defendió, volvió a ver al director en la cara, no era su estilo bajar la mirada ante este tipo de cosas.

-¿así? Entonces ¿de quién?- le pregunto el director Ponzi.

-¡Pues…!-se quedó callado, no podía echarle la culpa a Shanila por decir que Billy era su primo en voz alta. Tampoco podía culpar a Billy ya que de manera sorprendente, Billy se veía asustado y preocupado por el, y no por su persona, lo cual era extraño, pero aun debía tener en mente, que a pesar de todo, es un humano, y tarde o temprano demostrara ese tipo de emoción hacia alguien. De alguna manera se sintió especial en ese momento solo porque lo jalo a un lugar cualquiera para esconderse. Además… Billy no había iniciado nada.

-¿y bien, señor Wright?

-pues…- lanzo un suspiro. -¿Cuál es el castigo, director Ponzi?-

-bien… vera señor Wright… hace poco el conserje de nuestra escuela sufrió un accidente…- se puso de pie. Empezó a rodear el escritorio pasando sus manos detrás de su espalda. –un esguince para que entienda…-

-si… solo… dígame el castigo.

-agh… está bien, señor Wright... su castigo será hacerse cargo de la limpieza de la cafetería después del almuerzo durante una semana.

-¡¿UNA SEMANA?!- grito, casi regresando la… ¿saliva?

-¿Algún problema, señor Wright?- pregunto Ponzi, mirándolo de manera amenazante.

-N-no…- contesto de mala gana.

..

..

Iban caminando rumbo a su casa. Ya hace unos momentos habían dado la salida. Ninguno de los dos se hablaba. Ninguno de los dos se animaba a hacerlo. Uno se sentía… peor que mal… y el otro, de manera algo… "molesta" aceptaba que se sentía culpable. Billy coloco sus manos detrás de su cuello, de manera despreocupada, cuando en realidad se sentía totalmente lo contrario demostrándolo en una mirada indiferente dirigida hacia ningún punto en particular… solo… a algún lado que no fuera Spencer.

-S-spence…- trato de no llamarlo por su apellido, aunque le era costumbre llamarlo de esa manera.

-¿Qué?- le contesto de manera seca a su primo, mientras veía la pantalla de su celular con su mano derecha.

-… ¿T-te… castigaron…?- odiaba tener ese tono tan… inseguro. No era lo suyo sonar de tal manera, pero… de alguna forma tenía un poco de miedo a la reacción de su primo castaño.

-Si.- volvió a responder de manera seca y cortante.

-¿p-por cuanto… tiempo?- volvió a preguntar con aquel tono tan inseguro que si es sincero. Odiaba. Pero… por alguna forma, su lengua le estaba jugando una mala broma y estaba tartamudeando de más.

-Una semana… tengo que limpiar la cafetería después del almuerzo…- murmuro, tratando de no darle importancia.

-va…-aparto la mirada. "Lo siento…" pensó, odiándose por no decírselo en la cara a su primo.

Debía aceptarlo…

Se sentía TERRIBLEMENTE culpable.

**AH DEJE DEJERUASDSGAFAKGFLKS SJDAF AI TIN TIN~ (?)  
La medicina me hizo mal :v  
Pos… bien, ¿Cómo me quedo :333?  
Recuerden que sugerencias, opiniones y postres son recibidos en una sensual review ewe…  
Y sin mas…**

**¡ADIOS~! (*O3O)***


	4. Nada en particular

**HEY, PEQUEÑOS UNICORNISO DEL SEÑOR~!  
Esta vez actualize rápido (o eso creo) uwu…  
**

**Solo lean el fic… por cierto, ahora, definitivo, tengo menos tiempo en la pc.  
(Mi mama se enojo uwu…)**

**Asi que sin mas… **

**¡El fic…!**

-La maestra de sociales está loca…

-Seguro y lo dices porque tienes que actuar.

Spencer Wright, un aspirante a cineasta, que ahora mismo se encuentra en su habitación revisando los comentarios de su película pasada que recién había editado. Estaba en una especie de "pelea" con su primo Baruch Cohen, ya que, para mala suerte suya, era una tarea de equipos… y debían actuar. Spencer simplemente miro a su primo que estaba recostado en la cama jugando con su celular, con el ceño fruncido por lo anterior dicho por su primo castaño, Spencer le dedico una sonrisa triunfante al saber que había acertado el por qué tanto resentimiento hacia la maestra de sociales.

-Yo soy totalmente un As, en la actuación, Wright.- Soltó Billy sonriendo de manera socarrona sin quitar su vista de su celular.

-Claro… si recordamos la última vez que actuaste hace tres años-

-CALLATE.- interrumpió Billy lanzando una mirada acida, dejando de lado su celular. Spencer volvió a sonreír con triunfo, y lanzo una carcajada fingida, solo para parecer más malo de lo que ya estaba pareciendo. ¡Ya sabía el por qué Billy se comportaba así! Simplemente…. Hacérsela pasar mal… es algo tan genial. El castaño sonrió de manera confiada, mirando de reojo a su primo aun sentado frente al computador.

-No creo que importe mucho, Baruch…- pronuncio mal el nombre para hacerlo enojar.

-Dime Billy… por favor… simplemente no sabes pronunciar bien un nombre… CAM-PE-SI-NO.- deletreo la palabra. Spencer ahogo un chillido debido a la ira. Enserio… no importaba que dijera, tarde o temprano le devolvía la jugada, y mucho peor, haciéndolo enojar mucho más rápido de lo normal. Hecho un suspiro y continuo viendo los comentarios de una edición de mero ocio. Bajo un poco con el mouse de su computador.

-No hay nada nuevo… oh no mucho…- susurro y no fue escuchado por su primo. Volvió a lo suyo, no quería volver a formar otra mini pelea con su primo. Además, de que ya estaba lo suficientemente enojado con él por meterlo en un castigo de una semana con eso de tener que limpiar la cafetería por una semana… ponzi se había superado... oh, bueno, no mucho, habido peores, pero como está la temporada de evaluación, es cuando las personas o los estudiantes, (o algunos de ellos) empiezan a consumir de mas, y no son ni considerados en poner la basura a su lugar, así que habrá momentos en los que será… "algo" difícil.

-¡JA!- escucho la carcajada, para que luego escuchar como su primo reía de manera estruendosa. – ¡h-ha hay dios~!- alcanzo a decir entre risas, empezó a revolverse en la cama tocándose el estómago mientras que de sus ojos cerrados fuertemente por la risa estaban unas pequeñas lagrimitas estancadas. -¡Spencer mira!- Dijo para levantarse de golpe e ir corriendo a donde su primo, que no estaba nada lejos.

-¿Ohm?- miro curioso a su primo. El pelinegro coloco la pantalla de su celular (muy moderno por cierto) y corrió el dedo por la pantalla regresando a una conversación que estaba teniendo con "x" chica. Spencer la leyó… simplemente miro irritado la pantalla.

_Pamela Anderson: ¡T-te amo!_

_Baruch Cohen: Yo también ;)_

_Pamela Anderson: ¡¿enserio?! ¡¿También me amas?!_

_Baruch Cohen: ¡No! Yo también me amo. ;)_

_Pamela Anderson: …ah._

-Pffft…- Si por más cruel que parezca…  
Ah Spencer le dio "algo" de risa…

Claro, hablando de "algo" nos referimos a que se agarró a carcajadas con su primo.

Si, Spencer también tiene su lado cruel.

..

…

..

-Bien, estaba pensando en una obra donde haya un apocalipsis zombi y-

-Wow, wow, wow… Spencer…- interrumpió Rajeev de golpe. Estaban en la sala de estar de la casa de Spencer. Estaban Rajeev, Shanila, Billy y Spencer. Los cuales, estaban en el equipo antes mencionado. –que yo recuerde, solo es una "dramatización" del desempleo.- Dijo Rajeev con un aire inteligente. Spencer suspiro con el ceño fruncido, vio a su primo, que estaba sonriendo mientras a su "parecer" coqueteaba con Shanila. Gruño un poco para volver a ver a su amigo indu.

-Ya lo sé Gipster… Pero… ¡Podemos improvisar con que el desempleo es a causa de zombis!- Contesto Spencer con emoción. Rajeev simplemente suspiro y se llevó una mano a la cara en señal de cansancio. Spencer también lo hizo. –está bien, gipster, aremos algo sencillo y fácil de recordar para tener puntos ¿estas feliz?- dijo, para dar por el lado de su amigo extranjero. Rajeev sonrió con victoria.

-pero por supuesto, Spencer.- dijo, para volver a su haciendo en la sala de estar, que es a un lado de su hermana.

Billy sonrió y volteo a ver a su primo, dejando de conversar por un momento con Shanila -¿y bien, futuro cineasta? ¿Qué idea tienes para nuestra obra?- le dijo, con una ceja alzada y con una sonrisa.

-Como por lo visto no puedo colocar zombis en escena… veré que puedo hacer evitándolos…- dijo, para sentarse frente a sus tres acompañantes, se cruzó de brazos algo frustrado por el hecho de no poder hacer algo con zombis, aunque… siendo sincero… sabía que algún día llegaría cuando le dijeran "no queremos zombis en esta película" en este caso obra. Hecho un suspiro y vio hacia el techo. Los cerro por un momento, tenía que pensar en algo sin zombis… sin zombis… -¿alguna idea, equipo?- dijo abriendo sus ojos para volver a verlos.

-algo sencillo Spencer… Cómo una persona rica que tiene que despedir servidumbre- sugirió Shanila con un tono sereno típico en ella.

Billy se puso de pie y camino hacia el mueble donde se encontraba su primo castaño, se sentó a un lado de él, ante la mirada algo irritada de Spencer, y paso su brazo detrás de su cuello, dándole una especie de abraza. Le sonrió de manera algo creída –solo algo sencillo, futuro cineasta~…- Le dijo, peligrosamente cercas de su rostro.

Spencer se removió algo incómodo –Me parece bien la idea de Shanila.- Dijo. ¿Por qué demonios estaba tan confiado Billy? Odiaba que se tomara ese tipo de confianzas cuando aún se hace el inocente acerca de lo que le hizo hace más de 3 años. Aunque… también, él es demasiado resentido, y debería dejarlo pasar… ¡Pero aun así, le hizo la vida miserable por casi un mes! No, no, no. Spencer, tú no lo vas a perdonar, todavía tienes aquel castigo por su causa.

-Entonces yo seré el que los despide~…- canturreo Billy con un aire burlesco para todos los presentes.

Spencer se encogió de hombros, se mordió el labio inferior buscando no golpearlo. –Por mí, bien…- murmuro con algo de enojo reprimido en su voz.

-Hmmm… pero yo no seré despedido, ¿okay?- dijo Rajeev, mientras sacaba un cuaderno y lo colocaba encima de la mesa que estaba en medio de los dos sillones.

-¿entonces quién? ¡Yo tampoco quiero!- protesto Shanila con disgusto.

-Para mí desgracia, todos seremos despedidos…- dijo, aun siendo abrazado por su primo. Se removió. -¿podrías soltarme?- Dijo viendo a su primo, por un momento, ambos hermanos indu dejaron de hacer lo que hacían para ver a los pos primos…

-No lo creo, Wright, he he~…- Se burló Billy con una risa juguetona como suele hacerlo.

Shanila y Rajeev se vieron por unos segundos y luego rieron aguantando las carcajadas.

Ambos primos solo se vieron confundidos.

Era extraño.

…

…

…

Salieron por un rato obligados por la madre de Spencer. Tal vez porque Jessica volvía a tener una de sus tantas competencias de karate. Así que los dos primos estaban prácticamente solos, por lo menos por un rato, que es en realidad unas cuantas horas. Los dos hermanos indu no tenían mucho que se habían ido. Estaban pasando frente al cine de la ciudad, y a Billy lo recorrió un escalofrió al recordar lo que paso el primer día que estuvo con su primo Spencer en aquel intento fallido de "cita" –Hmmm… lastimo mis sentimientos…- murmuro con una sonrisa burlona, pero en el fondo… iba (en broma) enserio. Claro, eso dice él.

-Bien… ¿vamos al Wi-fri?- Propuso Spencer, tratando de romper un pequeño silencio que se había formado.

-por mi bien~- Canturreo en contestación.

Cuando llegaron al Wi-fri, Billy pidió una malteada cualquiera, y un emparedado de Mantequilla de maní, que tuvieron que improvisar ya que no lo vendían en el establecimiento. Se sentaron en el gran sillón que había en ese lugar, Spencer en la orilla de este y Billy a un lado suyo, recargando sus pies en la mesa que había frente al sillón, totalmente despreocupado de todo lo que lo rodeaba, nada más que su malteada y su emparedado de mantequilla de maní.

Estaban del todo normal.

-Hmmm… Oye, Wright- Billy llamo a Spencer con la boca llena de comida. El castaño se removió asqueado. En la mañana se atrevió a llamarlo campesino, y ni siquiera tiene un poco de modales como para terminar de tragar para hablarle. Nuevamente volvió a asquearse.

-No hables con la boca llena…- lo corrigió con una mueca de asco en su rostro.

-No te comportes como mama, Wright.- Dijo con un tono burlón, para luego pasar su comida como si nada. Algo que Spencer odiaba (de las tantas cosas que odiaba de por sí) de Billy, era que era demasiado despreocupado cuando no debía serlo. Hecho un bufido molesto. Se cruzó de brazos. –de todas formas~…- Billy canturreo para volver a pasar su brazo detrás del cuello de Spencer con total confianza. –Te diré algo~… pero tómatelo con calma… ¿okay?- dijo. Spencer le dio una mirada ansiosa, que trataba de ser cubierta por una indiferente ¿Qué demonios le iba a decir? ¿Qué cosa, que cosa? -creo que hay una chica que gusta de ti~…- le susurro en el oído.

Spencer se quedó al pasmado.

Al menos por ahora no le era muy importante tener novia.

-A-ah…- se removió algo incómodo. Billy tomo su hombro y lo apretó un poco. –Bien, por ahora, no tengo mucho interés en… una novia…- dijo totalmente convencido de sus palabras. Billy lo miro confundido.

-¿no te interesa? ¡Debes estar loco, Wright!- Exclamo, -No todos los días alguien gusta de ti… bueno, excepto si eres yo, TODOS gustan de mi~…- dijo con un tono burlón y arrogante. Spencer simplemente mostro una cara irritada.

-Con todo esto… ¿Qué ganas diciéndome que hay una chica que le gusto?- pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

Billy se encogió de hombros y aparto la mirada, hecho un suspiro. –Es obvio que solo así se te quitara el humor de perros que tienes…- murmuro con el ceño fruncido, pero sin quitar su brazo del cuello de Spencer.

-¿¡Ah!?- Spencer se sobresaltó con el comentario. -¡Yo-!- se quedó callado cortando la frase. No tenía sentido pelear con Billy así que mejor lo dejo ahí. Hecho un bufido molesto. –Aun así… no estoy interesado… así que pierda las esperanzas…- Dijo.

-Hmmm~…- Billy lo vio de manera minuciosa. -¿Por qué no estas interesado, eh?- Pregunto, alzando una ceja con una mirada picara. Se acercó de una manera peligrosa a su rostro.

-Por nada en especial.- Contesto con indiferencia.

-¿te gusta alguien, no?-

-Tal vez.

-… He he~- Billy retiro su brazo del cuello de Spencer. –Interesante, Wright~…- aparto la mirada con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Ahora Spencer proceso todo.

¿Había dicho "Tal vez"?

Maldición, maldición.

…

…

…

-Oye, Wright. ¿Hay club de teatro en el colegio?- Pregunto Billy con una ceja alzada con cara de curiosidad y duda. Estaban caminando hacia ningún lugar en particular, solo caminar por caminar. Pasaron por una acera cercana a un gran edificio que parecía ser una disquera, Billy se distrajo un poco pero volvió nuevamente la vista hacia su primo de cabella castaño que iba viendo hacia adelante como si nada.

Spencer asintió. –sí, hay uno. Aunque, si lo que quieres es actuar, no creo que quieran que entres… Actúas Pésimo, hermano~…- canturreo con tono de burla y empezó a reírse, deteniendo el paso.

-¡Cállate, yo actuó genial!- reclamo, deteniéndose también.

La gente paso a su alrededor, simplemente ignorando una pelea verbal entre dos familiares. Como ya casi era de noche, era un poco extraño ver a fans de Billy (ya que la mayoría eran chicos ricos de secundaria que se la pasan de fiesta o en su casa) así que no estaban en peligro y Billy podía ir por ahí como si nada, oh, bueno, con uno que otro autógrafo. Hacia algo de frio.

-Sí, claro, Billy…

-Hace unos momentos me llamaste "hermano", Wright- Se burló, colocando las comillas con sus dedos.

-¿y? ¿Qué tiene de especial?- Spencer se confundió por lo antes dicho.

Billy se encogió de hombros y aparto la mirada. –Nunca me habías llamado así, Idiota.

Spencer se quedó callado.

Esto…

Era extraño.

…

…

…

Habían llegado a casa corriendo y defendiéndose del frio que llego de repente durante su paseo. Entraron a la casa temblando, oh, bueno, solo Billy, ya que era más sensible a ese tipo de cambios de temperatura. Spencer cerró la puerta de entrada de un portazo, para luego echar un suspiro. Un pequeño escalofrió lo recorrió para solo soltar un "uhh~" y abrazarse a sí mismo.  
Se dio la media vuelta y vio a su primo pálido mientras se abrazaba así mismo, Billy castañeo los dientes y dio un estornudo.

-¡e-estúpido clima! *snif* no quiero enfermarme~…- murmuro, para frotar sus manos en sus brazos descubiertos.

Spencer lanzo un bufido. Lo último que quería era también que su primo se enfermara. -¡Mama!- grito, y no hubo respuesta. Oh, no… por favor… no… que no se hayan ido. –Billy, mejor vete a la habitación y te metes a la cama antes de que te resfríes.- ordeno, Billy no dijo nada y asintió para tomar el elevador.

Spencer empezó a buscar a su madre por toda la casa, al menos una nota o algo, aunque al parecer no corría con la sufriente suerte como para que al menos le dejaran una nota. ¿Por qué decía aquello? Bueno, sí, era cierto que ellos habían salido, pero solo esperaba que regresaran antes, o que ya estuvieran en la casa. Camino hacia la cocina y entro a ella, para buscar cualquier cosa que demostrara que estuvieron ahí aunque sea un pequeño rato y luego hayan salido, no había nada. Spencer chasqueo la lengua. Regreso a la sala de estar y vio que una luz de color rojo en el teléfono parpadeaba, era la contestadora y al parecer había un mensaje.

Camino hacia el teléfono y presiono un botón y el mensaje se reprodujo:

"_Hola, spency, Billy~ bueno… e-emmm verán, tu padre, Jessica y yo nos quedaremos en un hotel… bueno, nos atrapo una tormenta eléctrica ¡esta terrible por acá! Así que… mejor preferimos prevenir que lamentar. Bueno, regresaremos mañana en la mañana o si no más tarde si nos detenemos para algo más. Bueno spency, cuida de Billy~  
Adiós~."_

-Bah… al menos es por una buena causa.- murmuro al terminarse la reproducción del mensaje. Paso su mano por sus cabellos castaños.

¿Cuidar a Billy? Debía ser una broma.

…

…

Por favor que sea una broma.

-¡UWAHHH~! ¡PONTE ALGO, ESTUPIDO!- grito Spencer con un sonrojo monumental en sus mejillas. Billy estaba poniéndose su pijama en media habitación, así que solo vestía su ropa interior con una polera que le quedaba algo grande y estaba en la tarea de colocarse el pantalón.

Billy se sonrojo -¡TOCA ANTES DE ENTRAR, GENIO!- dijo, para ponerse su pantalón y casi caerse en el intento, ya que lo hizo dando leves brinquitos. -¡TE VOY A DEMANDAR POR ACOSO SEXUAL!- le grito aun con su sonrojo.

-¡OH, POR FAVOR, ES MI HABITACION!- dijo, irritado pero aun rojo de la vergüenza.

-¡PERO BIEN QUE ESTAS ROJO!- le restregó Billy para acercarse a él, en manera de reto, pero con sus mejillas rojas que poco a poco bajaban en la intensidad del carmín que las adornaba.

-¡TU TAMBIEN LO ESTAS, IDIOTA!- le dijo, para tomar una de sus majillas y estirarla con cara irritada, frunció el ceño notablemente molesto, pero sin dejar atrás su sonrojo monumental.

Y su pelea continúo hasta que Spencer cedió.

…

…

-M-me siento mal…- murmuro el chico pelinegro, para lanzar un suspiro con sus ojos entrecerrados. Los parpados le pesaban, y se sentó a un lado de su primo que estaba poniéndose su camiseta para dormir. El chico lo vio para arquear una ceja al terminar de ponerse su camiseta.

-No se te ocurra enfermarte...- murmuro, para acomodar su camisa.

-Hmmm… soy demasiado sensible al cambio de clima, Wright.- dijo, para cerrar sus ojos por un momento y tomar aire pesadamente y soltarlo de igual manera.

Spencer miro a su primo. Dirigió su mano a la cara de su primo y toco tenuemente su mejilla. –genial…- murmuro. Tenía fiebre, eso era lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida. Enserio, vería como su primo se retuerce de dolor y cansancio en su cama.

… al principio lo decía con sarcasmo, pero ahora que lo piensa, que le dé el catarro, es bueno.

-hmm…-Billy entre abrió los ojos. -¿t-tengo fiebre?- pregunto.

-A-algo…- Spencer salió de sus pensamientos de golpe. Volteo la cabeza de su primo y la tomo entre sus manos, y choco las frentes de manera tenue.

Billy se sonrojo un poco. -¿¡Q-que haces!?- pregunto, aun con sus parpados pesados, y con su cara de muerto viviente.

-Solo reviso la temperatura…- dijo sin darle importancia.

Billy se quedó callado. -¿tan poco… significa para ti?- pregunto tomando aire en varias partes.

Spencer se separó de su primo, con una mirada confundida e irritada, ¿Cuántas veces iba a decir cosas extrañas ese monstruo con cara de niño bonito? Se alejó de él y tomo aire con cara de "por favor, Billy, para" se sobo sus cienes cansado, eran las 9:30 de la tarde, mañana era domingo, así que no había ninguna prisa, aunque, con Billy, lo único que quería era dormirse, despertar por varios segundos y luego volver a dormir. Si, su perspectiva desde que el llego no ha cambiado en nada.

Sigue siendo, Baruch cohen, su tonto primo que le ha hecho su vida imposible en cada una de sus visitas.

-¿a qué te refieres ahora?-

-Y para colmo preguntas, Wright, serias un pésimo novio…- murmuro, para luego tirarse hacia atrás en la cama, y empezar a acomodarse en la misma.

-…Si tan solo dijeras a que te refieres, te respondería si me importa o no.- Se defendió.

Recibió una seña obscena del pelinegro. Spencer se quedó boquiabierto, por más cosas que ese tipo dijera jamás hacia esa clase de señas. ¿Con quién demonios se había juntado en estos 3 años? La prensa y la compañía de personas malas le hicieron mal. Gruño un poco. –No quiero saber nada de ti, Wright, vete a dormir a la sala, y púdrete si me haces el favor.- dijo, con el ceño fruncido, y con un sonrojo en su rostro.

-… ¿sabes? Creo que estar enfermo te hace más inestable que antes…- dijo, para levantarse e ir apagar la luz, todo ante la vista de su primo que muy apenas podía mantenerse despierto. –Así que nos dormiremos, y así de sencillo.- dijo, para regresar a la cama.

-Creí haberte dicho que durmieras en la sala.- dijo Billy a la defensiva.

-Oh, por favor, esta es mi habitación.- Dijo Spencer, con una sonrisa. Se sentó en la cama y por consiguiente se acostó. –Quítate la cobija, la fiebre empeorara con eso…- murmuro. Sintió como Billy susurraba un par de cosas y luego chasquea la lengua con total frustración. Spencer, si amas tu vida no lo ahorcaras o le harás cosas horribles en la noche.

-Cállate, tu no me das ordenes- dijo, para empezar a quitarse la cobija. –s-si me la quito… es por MI salud.- se excusó, y le dio la espalda al castaño.

-Lo que sea.- contesto.

Se quedaron en silencio.

-Buenas noches, Wright.- se escuchó en la oscura habitación.

-Buenas noches, Billy.- contesto.

**Bien…. ¿Qué les parecio?**

**Bueno, recuerden que toda sugerencia para el fic, critica constructiva, o postres como café, pastel, lechera, gelatina o mantequilla de mani, son recibidas en una sensual y muy sepxi review ewe..  
Y sin mas…**

**¡ADIOS Y NOS LEEMOS LUEGO~!**

**O3O)9  
**


	5. ¿Yo lo se?

**HGfvg,sfdkfgjfdsaHFVBGGBV ¡HOLI~! UNICORNIOS DEL SEÑOR~!  
¿Cómo andan c:?  
Pues, bah, no quiero entretenerlos. Tengo que terminar el siguiente capi de "¿misterio? ¡Para Nada!" asi que pos…  
¡EL FIC…!**

-¡Es una vergüenza para esta escuela!

-¿eh?

Spencer Wright, un aspirante a cineasta, ahora mismo se encontraba recogiendo la basura de la cafetería escolar como parte de su castigo por provocar desorden en el campus de la escuela, todo esto por su primo peli negro Baruch cohen, la estrella pop del momento. Spencer se encontraba ahí, parado en madia cafetería con un gran bote de basura con ruedas detrás de él, junto con varios utensilios de limpieza siguiéndole en un gran carrito. Su vestimenta la cambio por evitar mancharla, y traía algo parecido a las ropas del conserje del colegio.

Pero se encontraba desconcertado.

El director ponzi estaba gritando cosas, mientras se escuchaban los reclamos de una melodiosa voz que se burlaba de manera sarcástica de la autoridad. Si, re conocía esa voz. Era su primo, antes mencionado, Baruch cohen, alias Billy joe cobra. Vio hacia la puerta de entrada de la cafetería, y con una cara algo molesta vio como ponzi, a regañadientes y sumamente molesto empujaba al pelinegro adentro de la gran habitación donde los estudiantes acostumbran comer y reunirse. Billy se miraba molesto, se cruzó de brazos al ver a su primo y se le formo una sonrisa pequeña.

-¡Limpiara la cafetería con su "primo"!- grito el director ponzi irritado.

-Awww… ¿no tiene un mejor castigo, PON-ZI?- pregunto de manera sarcástica, a lo que solo el mencionado contesto con un gruñido.

-Wright, más te vale que este rufián al igual que usted paguen por lo que han hecho.- y con eso el director se fue dando pisotones sumamente enojado.

Spencer simplemente vio la escena. Ni que hayan asesinado a alguien como para decir aquello. No fue algo tan grave, y es algo que sucede casi todos los días, así que… lo único que está haciendo es sacarse canas… y… esperen. Ponzi no tiene cabello. Spencer rio por lo bajo.

...

-Aun me sorprende que me ayude...- susurro Spencer mientras vaciaba un pequeño bote de basura y miraba de reojo a su primo que limpiaba las mesas algo molesto. Rociaba le liquido raro ese para limpiar que daba una fragancia a limón en las mesas y con un trapo empezar a esparcirlo hasta que la mesa estuviera totalmente limpia y así pasaba a la siguiente, y todavía faltaba que limpiara la barra de los expositores de comidas al igual que el cristal. Hecho un ligero suspiro, y una pequeña sonrisa se le formo al ver como Billy empezaba a tallar una mancha de una de las mesas de la cafetería. –Billy.- le hablo y el mencionado volteo verlo.

-¿Qué sucede Wright?- le contesto, para luego volver a tallar la mancha que no cedía. Maldición, eso era malditamente estresante. ¡No se quitaba!

-¿Por qué te castigaron?- Spencer tomo un trapo y empezó a limpiar una de las mesas que había ahí cercas.

Billy frunció el ceño y le lanzo el trapo a Spencer, este le dio en la cara. El castaño simplemente dio una cara irritada al pelinegro quien en vez de sonreír por la travesura se le veía enojado. Se cruzó de brazos y empezó a caminar hacia él y al estar lo suficientemente cercas recogió el trapo del suelo, aun con el ceño fruncido. –Yo limpio las mesas, tú has otra cosa.- Informo enojado.

-¿ha?- Spencer arqueo una ceja sin comprender exactamente el punto de su primo.

-Ya te dije. Yo limpio las mesas y tú has otra cosa.- Repitió, para empezar a limpiar la mesa que Spencer hace unos momento iba a limpiar. Este se hizo a un lado sin saber exactamente que responderle a su primo. –Bah, ya sabes… emm… me castigaron por…- subió la vista pensando un poco. –n-no prestaba atención en clases.- dijo, para continuar limpiando un poco.

-Tu nunca prestas atención a alguien más que no seas tú, Hermano.- Le restregó el castaño, y le otro simplemente sonrió reprimiendo algo de su ira.

Billy continuo limpiando la mesa, hasta que la dio por terminada y paso a la otra de atrás. –Pero ahora el maestro me atrapo durmiendo en clases…- susurro.

-Bueno, eso es nuevo.- Spencer admitió con una cara levemente sorprendida. Recuerda perfectamente como el día de ayer había dormido como una piedra, por lo cual era imposible que tuviera sueño. -¿Qué no dormiste bien?- Pregunto.

Billy se encogió de hombros y rápidamente paso a la última mesa. Roció el líquido y empezó a limpiar ya sin importarle poco si quedaban bien limpias o no. –bah… no es eso, simplemente la clase me aburrió, ya sabes… matemáticas.- Respondió dándole la espalda a su primo.

Este solo arqueo la ceja. –pero si se te dan bien….- susurro, de modo que ni Billy lo escucho.

…

-Bien, Jessica, habla.- Spencer cerró la puerta de la cocina, después de verificar que no hubiera nadie cercas. Su hermana tomo un poco de jugo de uva y lo sirvió en un vaso para luego sentarse en la mesa donde la familia suele reunirse para comer. Faltaba poco para que su madre regresara de hacer unas compras para la cena. La mencionada dio un sorbo a su jugo, y señalo la silla delante suya, invitando a su hermano a sentarse. Spencer acepto. –Soy todo oídos, a menos que vayas a tomar jugo todo lo que resta.- rio.

-Que gracioso, Spencer.-Jessica arqueo una ceja de manera seria. –Bien, tengo una idea para deshacernos de Billy antes de que se cumpla el plazo de 6 meses, de los cuales faltan 5 y medio.- informo. –Descubrí algo, que seguro tú ya sabes, solo era cuestión de preguntar cosas a Mama y a Papa, fue fácil.- Dijo.

Spencer vio confundido a su hermana. -¿ya lo sé? Jessica, si lo supiera, ya lo hubiera utilizado en su contra.- Contesto, dando aquello como una obviedad.

-¿Ah, sí?- Jessica sonrió. –Una vez dijiste que querías matarlo, has tenido dos semanas para poder hacerlo y no lo has hecho, y eso que pasan todo el día juntos.-

Spencer aparto la mirada. –El me sigue, yo no al.-

-Yo nunca dije que lo seguías.-

-A-ah…- Spencer se golpeó la cabeza un poco algo histérico por no poder responderle a su hermana dándole una explicación algo lógica. -¡Habla de una vez!- Recargo su brazo en la mesa. -¿Qué es lo que sé que puede hacer que me deshaga de el?- murmuro.

-Fácil.- Jessica tomo de su jugo de uva con una sonrisa confiada. –Tu recuerdas… ¿qué paso antes de que Billy se fuera en su última visita?- pregunto.

-¡Claro que…!- callo –no.-

-Si haces memoria podrás saber qué es eso que te dará poder sobre el Gran Billy Joe Cobra.-

Y con eso la plática se terminó con su hermana dando una salida dramática.

….

Mientras tanto… con Billy.

El pelinegro salió de la casa, claro que, desde que llego a la casa de su primo simplemente se la había pasado a él, cosa que lo fastidiaba, demasiado. Empezó a caminar y se colocó unos lentes oscuros tratando de disimular, aunque obviamente eso lo hacía mucho más cool que de costumbre.  
Sinceramente tenía ganas de mantequilla de maní sin trozos.

Estaba caminando hacia ningún lugar en particular, a veces solo quería despegarse del estúpido de su primo.

-Ha, ¿Quién necesita al campesino de Wright?- sonrió con sorna, cerrando sus ojos de manera confiada pero debido a sus lentes oscuros las personas que pasaban de el al no reconocerlo al instante simplemente no sabían que pasaba atrás de aquellas gafas. Empezó a tararear una canción cualquiera, ya que no tenía mucho que hacer paseándose por la ciudad.  
Tarareó la canción "Blue Lips"

Cruzo la calle como si nada, solo esperaba no llamar tanto la atención, aunque si era sincero, le encantaba que solo lo miraran a él, y solo eso. Sonrió con sorna viendo el edificio delante de él, una gran disquera que iba hacia arriba y más arriba, aquel edificio que vio aquel fin de semana con su primo antes de que se enfermara por un pequeño momento.

*Pirorin~*

Era una llamada, saco su celular y vio que era un contacto no registrado.  
No es por que fuera un niño bueno, pero su madre insistía que no contestara a números desconocidos. Así que…

Colgó.

Volvió su vista hacia su papel tapiz de su celular. Lo había cambiado al que siempre que tenia de un fondo azul. Ahora era imagen comprometedora solo para molestar a su primo.

Su papel tapiz era Spencer dormido.

Rio por lo bajo y guardo su celular para continuar con su improvisado paseo.

…

_**~Hace Tres Años.~**_

Un niño castaño de unos 11 años de edad se encontraba en su habitación, empujando la puerta de su mismo cuarto, con una cara de preocupación y terror. Podía escuchar como aquella bestia canturreaba porque lo dejara entrar a ese lugar que se suponía era la fortaleza anti monstruos o lo que sea que se escuchara malditamente infantil y que hiciera todo esto menos aterrador.

-primito~…- como escena de película de terror, una voz se escuchó mientras una mano con unos guantes de color negro sin dedos entraban por una parte de la puerta que se había abierto. -¡Déjame entrar~!- canturreo, pero aun así el castaño se negaba a dejar a entrar a quien sea que estuviera detrás de aquella puerta.

¿Cuál es el nombre de nuestro aterrorizado castaño? Spencer Wright. Un aspirante a cineasta de 11 años.

Como pudo saco la mano de su habitación y cerró la puerta, y con gran esfuerzo la cerro con llave. Se quedó ahí, recibiendo uno que otro fuerte golpe a la puerta y amortiguándolo un poquito con su cuerpo, sintiendo patadas de su monstruoso primo. Se alejó de la perta, viéndola con algo de miedo, mientras que esta simplemente recibía lo que parecían ser patadas o golpes o lo que sea del otro lado. Negó con la cabeza con miedo, sabía que recibiría un buen castigo cuando su madre viera la puerta totalmente machacada, ya que podía asegurar que así se encontraba del otro lado. Tomo aire totalmente hastiado, y preocupado…

Y atemorizado.

-¡SPENCER WRIGHT, DEJAME ENTRAR!- se escuchó un grito, si era su primo de nuevo. El mencionado en aquella aterradora petición trago duro, sin saber exactamente cómo reaccionar. Otro golpe en la puerta.

-¡Deja de golpear la puerta, Baruch! ¡Me castigaran por tu culpa!- grito el castaño.

-¡ESE ES EL PLAN!- recibió la respuesta con una carcajada seca.

Enserio, Spencer a veces dudaba que ese niño tuviera 11 años. Era demasiado malvado.

Y con eso, se escuchó un silencio.

Y luego un estruendoso golpe que derribo la puerta del cuarto de Spencer.

-Hasta que entre~…- canturreo sacudiéndose las manos con una sonrisa extendida. En el suelo yacía un mueble donde salieron volando varias cosas como papeles no importantes y una que otra cosa, ese buro se encontraba ahí, frente a la habitación de Spencer. El castaño simplemente… juraba que la cara se le estaba volviendo azul debido a que no podía respirar debido a la sorpresa. -¡Ya te dije! ¡Lo aras por la fuerza!- Grito el pelinegro.

¿Quién es nuestro… atemorizante pelinegro que viste como niño malo? Baruch Cohen, un aspirante a estrella pop juvenil.

-¡Te dije que no!- grito Spencer para intentar escapar.

-¡Oh, claro que lo aras!- Baruch sonrió, para perseguir a su primo, hasta que lo atrapo, tirándolo a la cama. -¡Te vas a casar conmigo quieras o no!- le grito, para aprisionar las muñecas del castaño que se encontraba debajo de él, ya casi con ganas de llorar.

-¡No quiero casarme con un monstruo!- le grito, sacándole la lengua de manera infantil.

El pelinegro simplemente sonrío de manera algo retorcida, debido a su enojo. -¡Lo aras!- contesto a gritos el niño pelinegro.

Spencer empezó a patalear -¡Que no!

Y Baruch apretó mas las muñecas del niño-¡Que sí!-

Y este se quedó estático.  
Más que asustado del tipo que se la vive molestándolo como todo un bravucón.

….

Regresando con Spencer Wright actual, de 14 años… este estaba en su habitación viendo hacia el techo, tratando de recordar de manera vaga que es lo que le daba poder acerca de Billy. Dio un largo suspiro sin saber exactamente qué hacer ni que pensar acerca de ello. –Odio que Jessica se haga la misteriosa…- murmuro, para apretar su celular que estaba en su mano derecha que estaba extendida a un lado suya. Miro la pantalla de su celular, para volver a hacer lo mismo que antes.

Llamar a Billy.

Sabia la manía que tenia de no contestar las llamadas de contactos no registrados, pero aun así, tenía la poca esperanza que el contestara.

Y no lo hizo como el esperaba.

-y cuando uno lo quiere de compañía no está el idiota…- rodo los ojos de manera irritada.

Y así, Spencer trato de hacer memoria… Hasta que…

Sonó como si le lanzaran una piedra a su ventana.

-¿pero qué diablos?- alzo la ceja para levantarse de la cama.

Otra piedra.

-Ugh…-rodo los ojos de manera irritada otra vez. NO estaba de humor para juegos de quien quiera que sea. Se levantó de la cama y a paso monótono y algo apurado fue hacia la ventana para abrirla. Claro, sabía quién era… y quería aventarle lo que fuera para que la cabeza se le rompiera.

-¡Wright!- Grito Billy con una sonrisa extendida y claro, desde el patio, viendo hacia arriba a su primo.

-¿ahora qué? Es más… ¡Por qué demonios no contestabas el maldito teléfono!- le grito.

-¿Eh? ¿Eras tú el que llamaba?- pregunto, rascándose la cabeza con cara de duda. Saco su teléfono, preguntándose por qué demonios no lo tenía si ya había tomado el teléfono de su primo para esculcar entre todas sus cosas y mensajes. También para molestarlo. –bah, supongo que lo olvide…- se rasco la cabeza extrañado por su inusual descuido.

…

-¡DEJA DE ACOSARME!

-¡YO NO TE ACOSO! ¡TU ME ACOSAS!

-… ¿Qué…?- Spencer bajo aquel celular que simplemente hizo que un leve sonrojo le apareciera en su rostro. Billy en señal de querer fastidiarlo le dijo que tomara su celular y que viera el "sexy y sensual" papel tapiz que tenía.  
Claro, con cara irritada lo hizo. Aunque no fue grato ver que se refería a una foto de él durmiendo.

Billy se cruzó de brazos. -¡Así como lo oíste! Tienes cuatro fotos mías, y varios mensajes míos guardados, además de recordatorios relacionados acerca de mi.- Término. Apartando la mirada de Spencer. Ambos, claro, estaban en el cuarto del antes mencionado, con varias cosas tiradas ya que había ocurrido una pelea no verbal hace unos momentos. Claro, después de que le enseñara su ya dicho "sexy y sensual" papel tapiz de celular. Del cual, está orgulloso. Capto su mejor Angulo…

De un campesino.

Spencer lo vio incrédulo. –estas seguro que no eres alguna especie de acosador…-

El pelinegro negó con la cabeza –Nope. Tú lo eres.- afirmo. –además que tienes varios cortos cuando aparezco en programas en tu computadora.

-¿Qué hacías en mi computadora?- Spencer frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué hacías con grabaciones de programas donde yo aparecí?- Billy frunció el ceño.

-¡Nada! ¡Seguro y mi hermana o mi madre los descargaron!

-¡Pero tienes todo en una carpeta, y ordenado por fechas!

-¡Mentira!

…

_**~El lunes, en la clase de sociales~**_

Se abre el telón. (Claro, lo decimos así para mantener lo bonito)  
Y entra Billy, con unos papeles en mano, fingiendo leerlos y ojearlos. Todo ante la vista del público en el salón de clases, y claro, también de la maestra.

"Pero que molesto… y ni aun así salvo TODO mi dinero…" dejo los papeles en uno de los bancos que habían tomado como utilería improvisada para la actuación de la maestra de sociales. "Ugh… que molestia, ¡y esos buenos para nada no hacen nada bien!" exclamo, para sentarse en el pupitre y recargar su mentón con su mano con cara irritada.

En el público se escuchaban suspiros.

"¡WRIGHT!" grito, y en unos momentos entro Spencer, con cara como si estuviera traumado, claro, era debido a los nervios.

"¿S-si…?" dijo bajo, pero al menos los demás lo escuchaban, sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas.

Billy sonrió. -¿nervioso?- susurro para Spencer. "¿Sabes? Necesito que llames a Shanila, necesito hablar con ella." Entro nuevamente en el personaje, y lo dijo con una voz demandante, aun en el banco donde suelen sentarse en las clases. Spencer asintió.

-No…- contesto al asentir, claro fuera del personaje. Y salió de la escena, aun temblando de manera leve. Pocos segundos después entro Shanilla, tratando de disimular los nervios, cosa que logro muy bien, no era la primera vez que hablaba en público, ya que tenía experiencia debido a los debates que ha hecho.

"¿Si?" entro y se acercó a donde se encontraba Billy, el cual, con una sonrisa extendida se puso de pie.

"Veras~… Hace poco… pues, veras… no me ha ido muy bien…" Tomo los papeles de aquel banco y con una sonrisa los acerco a ella. "¿Qué miras aquí, cariño?" pregunto, al momento que shanilla tomo los papeles y empezó a verlos. Paso su brazo tras su cuello de manera confiada.

"Gastos… y ¿ganancias?" contesto

"¡Correcto!" La soltó para arrebatarle los papeles. "Y cómo puedes ver… lo primero alcanza lo segundo… y eso no ayuda mucho ¿verdad?"

"Verdad…" Afirmo.

"Por ello, Shanilla, me veo en la necesidad de que te vayas." Dio la orden con una sonrisa reluciente que no tenía mucho que ver con el momento, pero que se ganó varios suspiros de parte de las chicas…

"¡pero necesito el trabajo!" lucho un poco.

"¡JA! ¿Crees que me importa, Shanilla?" tomo suavemente el mentón de la chica y lo soltó con algo furia y enojo reprimido. "FU-E-RA." Deletreo la palabra, y shanilla salió de la escena murmurando cosas incomprensibles para el público pero que aseguraban que eran varios insultos fingidos hacia el mismo cobra.

"¡WRIGHT~!" volvió a gritar el apellido de su primo quien entro, ya con sus nervios más superados.

"¿sí...?" contesto.

"Tú siempre serás mi sirviente favorito~" canturreo.

"Que agradable." Contesto, frunciendo el ceño levemente.

"Que amargado" Rio un poco. "Llama A Rajeev." Se sentó nuevamente, buscando descansar un poco.

Segundos después entro Rajeev, confiado totalmente. "¿si, su majestad?"

"¿majestad?" El azabache alzo la ceja con duda.

"Si, su majestad. Así merece que lo llamen" alzo y bajo las cejas varias veces, a lo cual, Billy respondió con una cara completamente irritada.

"Que interesante… iré al grano." Dio un suspiro "Quiero que te largues de mi casa, ya no requiero de tus servicios."

"¡PERO SEÑORRRRRRRRRRRRR!" se hinco colocándose en señal de estar más que rogando

"LARGO." Contesto Billy con una mirada fulminante.

Y con eso Rajeev le basto para irse, sabiendo que le mirada en parte era fingida… y en parte no.

"Pero que molestos…" susurro Billy.

Y con eso. Termino la obra más corta.

Al menos pasaron recibiendo 29 puntos de 30.

…

_**~Extra~**_

El director Ponzi entro como si nada a su oficina después de haber castigado a Billy. Llego cerrando la puerta con un portazo digno de película y se recargo en la puerta, empezando a reír de manera algo macabra.

-¡Lorenzo! ¡Ven tengo una noticia especial~!- grito, tratando de conseguir la atención de su pájaro, que salió de algún lugar desconocido. Camino emocio0nado hacia su escritorio y se sentó en el con una sonrisa extendida. Se froto las manos al ver como su pájaro se posicionaba en su hombro. -¡Adivina que, Lorenzo! Nos iremos a Perú~…- canturreo, sacando unos boletos de su bolsillo. –hay que ser agradecidos. Todo se lo debo al primo niño bonito de Wright- acaricio con su dedo la barbilla del pájaro quien disfruto de la pequeña atención. –La familia de Wright es extraña~ ¿Quién demonios da estos boletos para que lo castiguen junto con su primo?-

….

**Revelaciones Everywhere.(¿)  
Si n mas que pedir Donas, gelatina, lechera, sopa, mantequilla de mani y muchas chucherías mas…**

**¡NOS LEEMOS!**

**¿creen que los voy a soltar asi de fácil :v?**

**Bien… quería preguntarles algo… ¿quieren ver sobre lo que paso hace Tres años… o les vale chorizo y prefieren esperar a fragmentos vagos de eso :v?  
Ademas de que tengo planeado otra cosita para este fic.. que posiblemente lo vean pronto ewe…  
Ahora si…**

**¡NOS LEEMOS!**

**Adios~ (030)9**


End file.
